There is Serenity
by foxomatic
Summary: A young Obi-Wan is sent to Jabiim to recover a lost and beautiful padawan of his age. The two struggle to resist a growing affection through several adventures, eventually giving in to passionate encounters and dangerous emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: If you are so crazy about star wars you know all the planets' currencys, weather patterns, and prominent leaders of shady trade organizations, don't read this. You will find it wrong in every way.

Secondly: I'm sorry but Siri Tachi is simply not hot enough to be Obi-Wan's main squeeze. Her existence is thus not acknowledged in this story.

And Lastly: Her name is pronounced "Za-lay-ha."

* * *

There is Serenity

Obi-wan Kenobi, a young human padawan of potential, well known in the Jedi circle and to those other beings who read Star Wars novels and watch Star Wars movies, was on a solo mission of not-so-great importance. The Jedi Knight Logus Shri had lost his first padawan, Zaleiha, on a skirmish in Jabiim that should have ended as a simple surveillance mission to check in on the growing population of Independents. Trandoshan bandits, aided by a torrential downpour, outlined the details of some obscure (and undoubtedly embarrassing) explanation on how master and padawan had become separated. Needed shortly there after in Coruscant, Logus was instructed to leave his lesser skilled padawan behind to be picked up by a person of, at this moment in time, less importance.

Zaleiha was several years behind Obi-Wan in skill and experience. She should, however, have been able to take care of herself for the day and a half she had now been trudging through the planet's endless mud. Obi-Wan had in his possession her light saber, which the much criticized Logus had managed to keep track of but somehow not his padawan. Had the young woman been able to avoid the growing plague of Brainrot, (_a disquieting name_) she should be in good health and making herself trackable, at least to another Jedi.

Obi-wan set down his ship in the vast mud planes some miles out of the planet's capital city, Choal. It was in this area that Logus had last lost sight of his padawan. Obi-Wan pulled his hood over his head against the rain and spotted some lights in the distance; homes and cook fires.

Several minutes of trudging in the rain not only brought Obi-Wan to the outskirts of a small mining community but also saw to it that he was completely drenched. Subtle as it was, he was slightly aware of another near by who had a rudimentary knowledge of the Force. Undoubtedly his parcel pickup to be, Zaleiha.

Obi-Wan was instantly aware that things were not as they should be. The village was in some small ruin, seemingly recently trashed/pillaged and victim of some small scale demolition. The site had been sacked and over taken by Trandoshan bandits or Yeveddin pirates; the two scourges that currently thwarted Jabiim along with the Brainrot Plague.

There was a good deal of commotion at the far end of the community. Alien humanoids wandered here and there, uncommon for Jabiim. The largest structure had been affixed to function as an auction house and slave traders from the outer rim had already arrived to barter off a few of the spoils, predominantly valuable ores.

Obi-Wan shook his head at Jabiim's sorry state. It was no wonder its inhabitants were siding largely with the Independents and against the Republic, who provided no aid to the planets slow decline into chaos.

_Surely Zaleiha couldn't have gotten herself into this mess_; yet Obi-Wan could sense her presence with a growing interest and urgency. He willed himself demure and uninteresting and discreetly made his way to the outskirts of the commotion. Along with an impressive stash of intensely valued ores stolen from the mining site, there were 3 women and 2 youngish human boys among the loot up for trade. Obi-Wan spotted Zaleiha immediately.

The young padawan was slumped against a crate, shackled with the other Jabiim humans. She was thin and slight,her thick copper hairwas pinned in a tossled mass on her head, two loose fish tail braids hung over her shoulder and below her breasts. Her eyes were closed and her complexion was sallow and she was visibly ill. Too much so to defend herself or have much to do at all with her surroundings.

_"Kriff_!"he cursed under his breath. _Not the Brainrot. _He was decidedly uninterested in exposing himself to any disease with such an aversive name. He made eye contact quickly with Zaleiha, who must have picked up on his presence as she suddenly appeared more alert and regarded him unquestioningly as to who he was or why he was there. Her eyes were light green, a contrast to her dark brows and lashes.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for she and the other humans to be brought forward for trade. Obi-Wan could hear a Trandoshan bandit offering the lot of them for various quantities of supplies and trade goods. There was some speculation over Zaleiha's health and thus her value, but her impressive beauty caused for little persuasion. Obi-Wan waited for them to be bartered and taken to the side. He conceded to deal with the Jabiim slaves, but crashing an entire bandit looting party was, for this mission anyway, an unnecessary expenditure of calories.

Zaleiha and the others had been traded to a character Obi-Wan recognized as a Thalassian and thus from the Thalassian Slavers Guild. The most prominent and feared figurehead of the Guild, The Blood Prince of Thalassia, was a much talked about and wanted criminal from the illegal slave trade; making infamous their names and business.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for the crowd to thin and for the opportune moment to approach. While the last bargaining arrangements were being made, hooded and discreetly Obi-Wan quickly positioned himself beside Zaleiha and addressed her.

"Zaleiha. Are you in any condition to help me get you out of this?" He spoke quietly and directly.

She could barely stand on her own and the other two women supported her, regarding Obi-Wan curiously but knowing better than to draw attention.

"I might have something left." She replied weakly. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing too fancy. I'm personally in the mood for something neat and tidy. I'm anxious to get out of all this mud. Once we're a a good distance from the commotion here well make a move and keep it quiet. Don't allow yourself to be put on any ship." He looked to the other two women. "If we provide you an escape do you know where to run to?" The women exchanged glances and then nodded helpfully.

Obi-Wan then disappeared and a moment later the Thalassian trader returned with 3 others like him and two droids, assisting carrying goods and urging Zaleiha and the others to start walking at blaster point.

"Lets move out before this area gets busted!" The trader snorted, and the small group set out across the mud plains and away from the village. Understandably, once alerted to a valuable trade by the Trandoshan bandits the traders from the outer rim knew better than to draw attention to the area by landing their ships close by. Obi-Wan slinked behind in the shadows.

Once the group was several hundred feet from the mining community Obi-Wan sprang into action with silent precision, spinning his light saber in one clean, elegant arc to behead the two droids holding up the rear. The four Thalassian's scarcely had time to turn before another swing severed the shackles binding Zaleiha and the Jabiim women and children. In an instant the two padawans each extended a hand towards the Thalassians, hurtling them several feet backwards and into the mud, their blasters in opposite directions.

"Now's the time ladies!" Obi-wan shouted impatiently, and the two women quickly snatched the hands of the young boys and hastily made their way into the darkness, in the direction of the capital city.

Zaleiha lost her strength and fell to her knees in the mud. Obi-Wan swung his light saber in several casual but threatening swoops towards the Thalassians, who scrambled amongst each other in the mud and scurried terrified towards their ship.

"_So uncivilized." _Obi-Wan scoffed as he watched them scrabmle through the mud and into the distance. He then glanced quickly towards the mining village to see that the mild skirmish hadn't been noticed. When no one made any signs of pursuit he knelt to help Zaleiha to her feet, pulling an arm over her shoulder. He quickly reached into his cloak with his opposite hand and produced her light saber. She only nodded and took it from him gratefully.

The two made slow progress away from the village and back towards Obi-Wan's ship. He had landed little over a mile away and Zaleiha was no help in covering the distance.

"You'd better not have Brainrot," he huffed as he pulled her along. "I'll be damned if I'm going to loose my mind over a mission like this one."

Zaleiha started to pant heavily and to drag her feet. Obi-Wan bent to scoop her up under the knees and carried her in front of him. When she started to wheeze Obi-Wan became too worried to cover the remaining half mile to his ship. He diverted path towards a clump of some drowned looking trees. They were old and, having fought the constant shifting of the saturated earth it was easy for him to find a knoll among the roots of an upturned tree that remained dry. The ancient roots provided an area which spanned about 8 feet. He carefully climbed in with Zaleiha in his arms and arranged her in the farthest and driest part of the knoll. He gathered what sticks and twigs were dry enough under the tree to start a small fire and did so quickly. He had a small flask of water on his person and, after the fire was healthy, moved over to Zaleiha to rouse her and get a little down her throat.

She chocked a little came to. She breathed deeply a few times and opened her eyes wide, first to look at Obi-Wan and then at her surroundings. Then she winced and coughed.

Obi-Wan was irritated that he had nothing dry to offer her; her clothing, the under layer of the traditional padawan robes, were as soaked as his were. He helped her to sit up and inch a little closer to the fire. The weather was wet but thankfully not cold, and their knoll gathered heat quickly. The rest restored a little color to Zaleiha's face and the warmth lent her enough energy to reach for Obi-Wan's flask and empty its contents eagerly.

Obi-Wan regarded her with careful interest. He was 24. Only one year away from becoming the only jedi in approximately 1000 years to kill a Sith lord. Zaleiha was was near his age, as far as he could tell, if not slightly younger. At this period in the jedi order celibacy was not only encouraged but enforced1 . In spite of a life of study and experience, he had yet to share such an intimate space with a woman of his age. Or of Zaleiha's beauty.

"I don't have Brainrot." She finally managed. "I was bit by something in the mud. I'm not sick I'm poisoned." She laid her head back against the tree roots and surprisingly smiled slightly as she spoke. "But if it were going to kill me it would have by now." She tilted her head to look at Obi-Wan. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Qui-Gon Jinn is my master."

"Well, thank you Obi-Wan." Her hair was matted and sweat beaded on her forehead. She smiled. "You know I'm normally very light hearted."

Obi-Wan smiled and they both appreciated the bleakness of their surroundings.

"There will be something that can help you on my ship." He said at last. "You stay here and try not to get bit by anything else." Zaleiha nodded and he slipped into the rain. She dozed until his return and awoke to the sound of his voice.

"The ships medical computer says you should take this." Obi-Wan was handing her a tablet and a new flask of drinking water. Zaleiha took it graciously and finished off the water. Within 10 minutes her color was returning and she felt a healthy exhaustion replace her poison induced _dis-ease_.

"When the rain stops we'll head out while we have a moment of dry weather. said Obi-Wan. "I'll be happy if I never see another drop of rain again."

Zaleiha had set about peeling off some of her wet clothing from her upper half and dispersing them on roots around her until she was wearing only a small bandeau across her chest. Now beginning to dry, she had piled her hair on top of her head. Her skin shown and Obi-Wan felt that she was radiantly beautiful. And now, as in his youth, he obediently exercised that skill which explored, acknowledged, and then safely set aside any emotion that could detract from his concentration. _There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no emotion, there is peace. _

Obi-Wan allowed Zaleiha to doze for the next hour until the dawn began to break. The light was welcoming and the rain, as though coerced by the sun's good charms, decided to take a break. The planet Jabiim regularly saw only 5 days out of the year without rain, so Obi-Wan was well aware a dry sky would be short lived. He nudged Zaleiha's arm lightly to wake her.

Hungry and anxious to leave the wet world behind, the two set out quickly and made much better time than they had the night before, moving lightly and with purpose across the mud flat.

To Obi-Wan's surprise, over the majority of the distance, Zaleiha hummed and "tra'la"d to herself light heartedly, inspired by the dry weather and the warmth of the morning. Embarrassed and at first annoyed, Obi-Wan paid her no attention. Singing for no apparent reason was showy and dramatic. After a few minutes, however, he conceded that she was, at least, amusing, and her presence was ultimately uplifting. When they reached the ship Obi-Wan turned to find her smiling inwardly.

"Your master lets you get away with that sort of thing, does he?" Zaleiha laughed. He realized that she did that easily. Having anticipated the question she responded confidently:

"I'm practicing well being."

"Id say its a little flamboyant, wouldn't you?" He asked, squinting in the morning sun.

"Elation leads me to peace and the Force." She walked up the ramp and disappeared into the ship. "And how does master Obi-Wan achieve the serenity and harmony outlined in the Jedi code?" She called prudishly.

Obi-Wan thought about this skeptically and then followed her onboard. The ships communication system was flashing impatiently. Obi-Wan stepped up to the controls and hit a switch.

"Kenobi." He responded.

"About time I get a hold of you Obi-Wan." It was the voice of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I've been calling you for hours, where in the name of the Force are you?"

"I apologize master, things took a little longer here than expected, I've just gotten back to the ship now."

"Did you find Zaleiha?"

"I did, she's here with me."

"Well you haven't got time to take her back to Coruscant, I need you here. I was having a look at some illegal mining operation on Arbras only to find that Dequc is in charge of it, and he's here on site."

"Dequc?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised. "Of the Black Sun?"2

"Yes. A much bigger fish than originally anticipated and the facility here is nothing to be sneezed at either. It's no secret Dequc has in the past had Fallen Jedi as body guards and if he's here I'm not surprised if there are one or two of them here as well. On top of everything they've enslaved a local humanoid race to run the facility and mine the ore. They've seemingly all been equipped with a chip in the cranium that causes death if one attempts to escape. Unfortunately they're likable little fellows so we've got to do something about them too."

"That _is _quite a bother." Obi-wan responded thoughtfully. "How much longer can you hold out? Zale and I can't be there for at least an hour."

"I can stay hidden for now. Contact me when you're approaching the atmosphere, I'm going to want you two to dismantle whatever system controls the slave chips and then meet up with me find to Dequc and possibly face his protection."

"That streak of humanitarianism is a heavy burden, master." Obi-Wan smiled.

"To the job, please, Obi-Wan."

"Yes master, we're on our way." Obi-Wan shut off the communication line and immediately began moves to take off.

The Black Sun was one of the largest criminal syndicates of smuggling and piracy in the known galaxy, it's influence felt on every planet from the core worlds to the outer rim. It resources were near limitless and prominent figures highly sought after.

Zaleiha, seated beside Obi-Wan as he guided the ship through lift off, laughed.

"You're rather smug aren't you."

"I think you mean charming."

Instead of responding Zaleiha rose and began rummaging around in her damp robes behind Obi-Wan.

After a few moments she said "I had a blaster when I landed on Jabiim but I certainly don't have it now."

"Lost blaster, lost light saber, lost master. Really Zaleiha I should think a padawan of your age would be a little more careful with her affairs."

"I don't like to be too careful. A little tragedy can be the spice of life," she said falling back into the seat beside him. "There wouldn't be a creative ember in this universe if no one ever lost anything."

She smiled coquettishly and Obi-Wan stared. Her dark features and light green eyes were lovely. She had a full and sensual mouth, so often parting into vibrant smiles, displaying white teeth.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt a little victimized. Would Master Qui-Gon really decide to put him on a mission to collect such an obviously.. _distracting_ person? Why, knowing what is expected of a Jedi, had they sent him to pick up a woman of his age and one so attractive? He was slightly suspicious that he or she or perhaps the two of them were being tested somehow. But no. Not at his age and rank. Surely his master simply had such a degree of confidence in his padawon that the issue was not even considered.

"How old are you, Zale?" Obi-Wan asked after a moment.

"22." She replied, distracted. "-I'll be honest, Obi-Wan; master Logus doesn't much approve of me either."

"I'm not surprised."

"But I see no better way to practice the code then to cultivate happiness. Regardless of where I am or who I'm with. Or if I'm alone. Or If I've lost something. Enjoyment, appreciation, even in times of sorrow. Doesn't that make sense to you?"

"Humans are a complicated species." Obi-Wan responded. "I won't deny that different things work for different people. Question your superiors, Zale."

After a 45 minute trip through hyperdrive the ship hovered just outside the atmosphere of Arbras. Obi-Wan guided the ship down as he made moves to open communication with Qui- Gon.

"Zale, see if you can use the ships computer to get a scan of the mining facility when we approach it; we'll need to know where to find the device that controls the slave chips." She nodded.

"Master this is Obi-Wan."

"Good timing. Set your ship down where you won't be noticed. Have you gotten any information on the facility?"

Obi-Wan and Zaleiha could now see the large structure looming on the desert horizon, an imposing creation of landing bays, giant digging machines and flight transports moving in and out, set against a ragged terrain of cliff and rock formations.

"We've got it." Zale alerted Obi-Wan. "We have the basic infrastructure."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan responded to Qui-Gon. He leaned over Zaleiha's shoulder and studied the matrix that outlined the interior of the facility.

"I believe I can see where the main power structures are. We can probably find the device that controls the chips there."

"Good." Said Qui- Gon. Make sure you don't shut anything else down, I want our presence unknown."

"Yes master."

"How long?"

"We can be at the power center in 25 minutes." Obi-Wan guestimated.

"Good. contact me afterwards to find my position, I'll be closing in on Dequc."

"Yes Master." Obi wan shut off the communication and began to set the ship precariously among some land formation, hidden a half mile from the facility.

The two Jedi slipped nimbly from the ship and made their way towards the facility's exterior. They discretely circumvented the outside, pausing behind corners and equipment when droids passed. The area was full of busily working humanoid creatures, ranging from 3-4 feet in height and all wrapped from head to toe in colorful shrouds of fabric. Obi-Wan and Zaleiha made no effort to hide from them. Occasionally they would look at them; their large eyes like a bat's with fur around them, but hope for rescue would keep any one of them from sounding the alarm.

The first entrance Obi-Wan and Zaleiha came to they waited outside patiently for several minutes, pressed against the wall and just around the corner. The electric door opened and, after several droids marched out, the two slipped in. No sooner had the door closed behind them then they found themselves under blaster fire. They had trotted directly into a second group of some 10 battle droids. Obi-Wan and Zaleiha leapt out of the wave of fire in opposite directions, their light sabers igniting simultaneously. Whirling their weapons they turned and faced the troop of droids with deadly precision. Zale deflected laser blasts back at the droids, felling all but two, which Obi-Wan destroyed in one elegant swoop.

They took off quickly down the metal corridor, navigating with a small pocket computer Obi-Wan checked sporadically, which projected the facility's layout in a small green lattice just above the palm of his hand. A few turns through different corridors brought them to a stop in front of a small metal door in the middle of the wall.

"This is a transportation shaft for supplies." Said Obi-wan, sliding the small door upwards to reveal an opening just large enough for a person to hop into. "It runs back and forth between the floors. I think we can take it as a short cut to the computer power center."

Zaleiha peered in skeptically, then pulled herself up and slipped in feet first. Obi-Wan glanced up and down the hall before quickly doing them same. He slid 4 or 5 feet before finding himself wedged face to face against Zaleiha in the darkness.

"..Smaller than I expected," he said after a glance upwards.

"..When does it move?"

"Frequently, I'm sure." He detected some frustration and quickly added "-Either way I'm sure its still a short cut."

Their closeness was embarrassing. Obi-Wan kept his face turned to the side to avoid brushing against hers. He planned their next moves to keep his mind from lingering on her body pressed against his. Every breath she took caused her breasts to press against his chest.

"Maybe we should climb out." He conceded.

Before she could responded the transport lurched and then quickly took off in a downwards direction. After a few moments the door above them opened and light filtered in. Zaleiha muffled a cry of surprise as a barrel full of coal was emptied over their heads. The door shut again and the transport continued down. At the next stop Obi-Wan boosted Zaleiha so that she could pry the door open and pull herself out, falling into the hall in a mess of soot. She rolled out of the way for Obi-Wan to do the same.

They quickly got to their feet and trotted to the end of the corridor where Obi-Wan waved a hand to open the door. The stood at the entrance of a large refrigerated room full of individual power stations, each a small tower on the floor.

He wiped a hand across his face, black with soot.

"What did I tell you? Shortcut!"

Zaleiha took one look at him and laughed. "Short cut _and_ a disguise!"

Then she pointed to the different stations placed systematically across the floor.

"Which?"

"We'll have to have a look," he said, pacing up to the first and wrinkling his forehead, looking for some hint. Zale did the same.

The third Obi-Wan approached was easily identified. It was projecting a grid of the facility and surrounding grounds- littered with small red dots moving slowly in and out and up and down.

"This is it, it's monitoring the locations of all the workers."

Using his hands on the grid, Obi-wan navigated through several system controls, searching for an unobtrusive way to shut it off.

"We'd better destroy it," Zale said. "Better that it can't be reactivated."

Obi-Wan stepped back and then nodded. "You're probably right." His light saber ignited and he cut cleanly and vertically through the system. Both were relieved when no alarms sounded or lights went out.

"Hopefully that's done it," said Obi-Wan as he pulled the computer out of his robes.

"Master this is Obi-Wan."

"Good timing. I'm in the ventilation shaft above the dome in the highest floor in the north wing." I've found Dequc. He has a Chagrian with him; a fallen Jedi, I can sense his knowledge of the force. Though I doubt he's too skilled for any one of us."

"Are they aware of your presence?"

"The Chagrian seems a little on edge, but as far as I can tell he hasn't alerted anyone of his suspicions. Have you disarmed the slave chip system?"

"Yes master."

"Good. make your way to me. I'll engage the Chagrin when I'm in a good position to do so. If I meet trouble I'll expect you behind me presently."

"Yes Master." Obi-wan closed the communication and opened the projection of the navigation grid. He spun the lattice of the structure by moving his hand over the image.

"Here is where we're headed." he pointed a finger at the upper left corner of the facility. "Lets hurry."

The two turned and darted out the way they had came. A few strides down the hall and another collection of battle droids rounded the corner in front of them. Zaleiha and Obi-Wan skidded on their heels as the group opened fire. Their light sabers emerged and Obi-Wan leapt and turned an agile flip over the group, beheading droids the instant he touched ground behind them. Zaleiha fought her way towards him and within moments the group lay in pieces at their feet. A sound behind them caused them turn.

Two larger droids rolled in like balls around the corner, standing and igniting individual shields; bluish orbs that encircled their bodies.

"Destroyers!" Obi-Wan shouted, deflecting their first blaster shots. "Lets make a run for it!"

The two each made a daring jump over the driods and dashed down the hall behind them. Zaleiha turned and deflected blaster beams as Obi-Wan struggled with a grate at the end of the hall. Pulling it away he stepped aside for Zaleiha to go before him, deflecting shots with his saber as she turned and dove in. Obi-Wan followed seconds behind.

The two scrambled along a horizontal shaft on their hands and knees.

"Left!" Obi-Wan shouted at a fork in the system.

Another 15 feet and Zaleiha turned on her back to kick out a second grate, opening their way onto a large landing platform. The two dropped to the floor and behind some crates. Staying low, Obi-Wan tapped her shoulder and motioned to follow, moving quickly along the platform's rim, staying behind machinery and storage. Several medium sized space crafts were being loaded with ores and mining materials. Circumventing the area, Obi-Wan swept his hand before a sliding door and it opened into another hall, leading to several cage elevators.

The two ran onto the first and pulled an engagement lever to begin the cage's ascent. They folded their arms in the sleeves of their robes, as both had seen their masters do, and waited nervously. The cadge brought them to a floor plushly carpeted and pretentiously furnished; a stark contrast to the lower levels of the facility.

They could hear light sabers colliding. The two darted down a corridor that ended in a circular path, walking in a observational loop around the wall of large dome, looking down onto a tiled terrace.

Obi-Wan sprinted to the edge of the circular walkway and flipped over the wooded railing, light saber igniting, and landed in immediate battle beside Qui-Gon against the Chagrian fallen Jedi.

Obi-Wan and his master made a formidable pair; having fought together for many years, and attacked their enemy with intuitive teamwork. The dark Jedi, suddenly overwhelmed, lifted from the ground and turned two impressive flips away from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and hit the ground running. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon put up immediate chase. They followed him out of the dome and onto a second landing platform, where they were instantly surprised by a second foe; a human who had hopped down from the floor above and began to aggressively attacked Obi-Wan, light saber spinning. Obi-Wan turned to engage the second dark jedi and in moments he and his master where in a furious battle of two against two.

The 4 lights whirred and whizzed across the floor of a platform and under the nose of a large ship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan pressed back to back for a moment, when Obi-Wan lifted off his feet and turned an agile back flip over his master and behind the Chagrin fighting him. He cleanly cut him in half. Before the human had time to strike Qui-Gon's exposed back, a 5th light saber flashed across his shoulders and beheaded him.

Zaleiha stood triumphantly in his stead.

"I was wondering where you'd gone to!" Obi-Wan managed, panting.

"Dequc is unconscious and in a crate." She responded quickly.

Obi-Wan laughed triumphantly.

"Job well done." Qui-Gon breathed, regaining his breath. "Let's get him on the ship and and contact Coruscant. Get some others out here to clean up this mess." Then, regarding the black faces and sooty robes of Obi-Wan and Zaleiha, he added:

"You two look terrible."

* * *

When the three jedi exited the facility on the ground floor they were met with wild applause and cheering. The little people with the furry faces, now freed, rushed forward and clasped hands and patted backs and bowed repeatedly before the three.

While Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan retrieved the ship and landed it on the facility's upper platform to retrieve the prisoner Dequc, Zaleiha stayed behind with the gracious people of Arbras. They scurried in and out of huts, packing belongings and grabbing up children, readying to leave behind the hated place and trek home to their desert villages. The sun was setting and air cooling, and Zaleiha joined the homeward caravan, walking happily hand in hand with two small children. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leaving the docking platform. Their ship glinted in the sunset's light and flew towards them and then over their heads, causing a whoosh of refreshing wind. All cheered and waved.

Zaleiha released a child's hand to reach for her computer, which was buzzing in her robes.

"Zaleiha." She answered light heartedly.

"We're setting down at the village. We'll pick you up here." Obi-Wan's warm voice. Zaleiha's smile widened.

"Thank you." She put the computer back in her pocket. She shook her head and exhaled a little flushed. _That Padawan has a voice like... the taste of chocolate." _She thought.

When she reached the village the sky was dark and starry. The little furry people were a tribal and simple people; their village consisting of stacked mud huts with a single well at the center.

Those who arrived before them had started a large fire and were beginning to celebrate their liberation, banging on drums and blowing flutes and dancing joyously. Zaleiha was quickly snatched up and lead to the fire where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon already sat, modestly refusing baskets of flowers, beads, and woven swathes of fabric.

The three were presented with steaming bowls of warm soup and a muddy, purplish drink. Qui-Gon sniffed the drink suspiciously and turned to warn Obi-Wan against it, only to find that he and Zaleiha both were already gulping their portions down, the two of them completely famished. Neither had eaten since their episode on Jabiim.

With no other option Qui-Gon tolerated the atmosphere of happy respite, though he made it clear they were only staying long enough to be polite. The three had ought to be prudent in getting their prisoner, Dequc, to Coruscant and into the hands of the authorities.

Dancers from around the fire giggled and pulled at she and Obi-Wan's hands. Obi-Wan admittedly waved them off but Zaleiha couldn't resist. She laughed exuberantly, and, obviously a little under the influence of the aforementioned drink, happily joined the women and children around the fire.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watched her laugh and play in the fire's light.

"It will be a great battle for that one," Qui-Gon began sternly, "to overcome her passionate nature. I doubt she'll make it to knighthood."

Obi-Wan moved to respond but found his mind working a little slowly. "Nor I." He managed, truthfully.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "Go back to the ship and contact the temple. Update them on our situation and tell them we'll be back by early morning."

"Of course master." Obi-Wan obediently arose and trotted through the village to the ship.

Qui- Gon finished his soup but pitched the drink onto the ground beside him. He watched the dancers thoughtfully for several minutes. Zaleiha, panting through her wide smile, stumbled to a halt and made drinking motions to the people dancing around her. They pointed towards the village center and she tottered off into the darkness in the direction Obi-Wan had gone. Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder after her, then returned to thought, his hands folded under his chin as he watched the fire.

Obi-Wan was striding down the ships ramp when he saw Zaleiha tottering towards him in the darkness. Her happiness was infectious and Obi-Wan laughed as he approached her, the two colliding at the village well. There was a pull inside of him that brought his face much closer to hers than necessary, and he spoke very loudly against the music.

"Master says your dancing isn't entirely appropriate."

Zaleiha moved her eyes quickly from Obi-Wan's light eyes down to his too-close, too-provocative mouth.

"-Mr. Obi-Wan," she started suddenly, putting her hands on his shoulders and adding a few more inches of space between them. "I'm afraid you're just.. a little too _handsome_ for me to allow that kind of proximity." It was as much a joke as it was a meek attempt at reservation. But Obi-Wan's hand had followed her and moved around her hip and onto the small of her back. This time he spoke softly.

"And I'm afraid you're absolutely too beautiful to allow you another step away from me."

She searched for a response but found herself helpless against his closeness, his alluring mouth and warm voice drawing her tentatively towards his face until, at last, she felt the electric touch of his lips against hers. Both of them froze, stunned into a breathless silence as her lips lingered there, soft and waiting, a kiss and not really a kiss. After a moment that felt like an infinity, Zaleiha's hands relaxed against his shoulders and Obi-Wan inhaled softly, easing his mouth open just a fraction more, wanting to feel more of her bottom lip against his, wanting to know better that beautiful mouth he had so come to admire.

When he felt the gentle tug on his lip as it slid between hers, a swell of long-dormant desire flared to life within him, and despite his years of discipline there was no part of him that could've stopped him. The two allowed the incredible feeling to wash over them, to feel the heat and passion and desire too long imprisoned in their young bodies. The sensation was as decadently overwhelming as it was frightening, threatening to drown the both of them in its intensity.

Gasping against Zaleiha's mouth, Obi-Wan moved an adoring hand down Zaleiha's ribs and small waist, clutching her hip bone and pulling her pelvis toward him and against his. He buried his face under her chin and began to explore the sensual curve of her neck with his mouth. Zaleiha tightened her grasp on his arm as his warm breath against her neck sent shivers up her spine.

Sounds from the fire suddenly reached Obi-Wan's consciousness. Letting out a frustrated groan, he forcefully pulled himself back, breaking the kiss. The severity of his situation was taking shape in his mind. He gathered his will and suddenly widened the distance between them with a backwards step. Zaleiha met his eyes and smiled helplessly, flushed and radiant in the darkness.

"No, no... I can't," he protested feebly, mind and body reeling as they fought a confusing internal battle of wills. "I can't, - we can't," he repeated, breath increasingly rough and unsteady, unable to temper his emotional chaos enough to call on the Force for guidance. "Zale you should..." He stepped backwards further and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "..go back; -you should go back." He managed finally, catching his breath. He nodded and motioned to shew her away. He needed to gather his thoughts and.. chemistry before his master could see him.

Zaleiha reached into the wooden bucket on the side of the well. She produced a wooden cup and drank deeply from it, water dripping down her chin. Without saying a word she turned and marched back to the fire with the collected poise of a true Jedi.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Zaleiha left the planet Arbras followed by raucous and gracious goodbye. Though Obi-Wan and Zaleiha continuously glanced longingly towards one another, their eyes like magnets to one another's, they passed the trip back to Coruscant primarily in silence. Qui-Gon cordially questioned Zaleiha on her training and her master.

When the three returned to the Jedi Temple, Logus Shri was on the landing platform to meet them. Zaleiha trotted happily to him and jumped childishly into his arms. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged surprised glances and Logus, embarrassed, pushed her off and took her hand. "Zaleiha my young Padawan!" The older man placed a hand on her back and smiled warmly. "I knew you wouldn't be long. So glad to see you well, my friend." He turned to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as they approached the ship.

"Master Qui-Gon," he bowed graciously. "We are in your debt."

"It is Obi-Wan who would rightfully receive your thanks." Said Qui-Gon. "I sent him alone to find Zaleiha. -Your Padawan was a valuable asset to my effort in Arbras. She is well trained."

"A little head strong and emotional for her own good, but I thank you for your compliment."

"Thank you Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Zaleiha said with a polite bow.

Obi-Wan wished to say something but couldn't imagine a phrase that wouldn't betray his thoughts. He nodded.

In the weeks that followed Obi-Wan was more focussed on his training than Qui-Gon had ever seen him. He relished every moment that demanded he be distracted from lusty spells, daydreaming, and most of all thoughts of her. He dreaded meeting her in the halls, practice rooms, or meditations gardens. He practiced his combat skills furiously throughout the day and meditated late into the night. He anxiously awaited each mission and avoided moments of relaxation. He faced his feelings and fought to understand them, so, as he had been taught, he could control them without unhealthily suppressing them. _There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no emotion, there is peace._ Those days his body was too tired to train he spent in the temple's meditation garden, seeking the serenity that so betrayed his natural longing.

While celibacy was and had been enforced sporadically through different periods within the temple, it was attachment that was the true threat to a Jedi. Obi-Wan was well aware that his contemporaries were no strangers to casual sexual encounters outside the of the temple; meaningless liaisons that afforded them a respite from what could be otherwise detrimental lust. Obi-Wan knew better than to place so much faith in this particular youuthful incarnation. He was wise enough to recognize his vulnerability to attachment.

The hope of never running into her was overly optimistic, however. Approaching the sixtth week since Obi-Wan had meet Zaleiha on Jabiim, he opened a door to one of the habitually quiet and often empty practice rooms, seeking a private space to meditate where he would not be distracted. A figure allready sat in the the center of the floor, cross legged and lost in meditation. She started at the sound of Obi-Wan entrance and the light that spilled into the room.

"Oh- Forgive the interruption-" he said, turning to leave. "Please continue!"

"Obi-Wan?" her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned nervously.

"..Zale?"

"Obi-Wan!" She cried giddily, pushing herself to her feet and trotting childishly towards him. He recoiled slightly as she jumped into his arms, hugging him and laughing.

"For pity's sake Zale!" He cried, taking her arms and pushing her off him. He was aware of the door sliding closed behind him, leaving them in a quiet darkness. "Have you absolutely no regard for_ proper conduct_?"

"Oh honestly Obi-Wan, not from _you. _What harm is there in showing you some affection?" She turned and walked away from from him, retrieving her cloak from the floor where she had been sitting.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in his robes. "Oh I think you're quite aware, Zaleiha. -You know I've been making a rather valiant effort to avoid you."

She faced him, looking a little exasperated. Her hair was piled atop her head; a thin braid wrapped once around it to function as a head band. She was devastatingly gorgeous. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. After a moment she admitted:

"Actually so have I. I'm in a terrible place, Obi-Wan," she confided. "The whole council speaks of my inability to control my emotions. If it weren't for Logus constantly preaching my virtues I think I'd be cast out of the temple all together." She crossed her arms across her chest and diverted her gaze. "Master Windu practically did it himself when he caught me _hugging_ my Master."

"You're allowed affection Zale, it's attachment that everyone is worried about. It's a _weakness._"

"And why does it have to be a weakness?" she demanded, throwing up her hands, "Why can't it be a _strength_, to need someone, or to love someone? I feel stronger because of you, Obi-Wan; because of my Master Logus; it doesn't feel like weakness to want to fight for someone else, or to _be_ with someone else."

Obi-Wan glanced nervously over his shoulder and towards the door. His thoughts were betraying his actions. Searching for a response, his eyes watched a bead of sweat working its way down Zaleiha's forehead. He imagined its salty taste and for a a terrifying moment imagined brazenly licking it right off of her forehead. _Kriff, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm not surprised by the council's feelings Zale;" he pressed on determindly. "-surely you can see the danger in your emotions." It was meant as much for him as it was for her. "You've got to focus through it. _Understand_ your feelings so you can learn to put them away." The room was very hot, enclosed and the afternoon sun beating on the outside of the temple walls. He felt himself sweating. When Zaleiha began to approach him he turned as though to leave, feeling the urge to run. She reached for his arm to stop him.

"Obi-Wan," she turned him to face her. "Didn't that feel.. _powerful?_.. together on Jabiim? How could something like that be _weakness?_"

"Oh Zale _don't say_ such things, it's.." _passion..._ he thought fearfully.

She reached up to catch a rivulet of sweat moving down the side of his face.

"_Don't-_" he snapped, catching her wrist. But the contact betrayed him and a familiar tidal wave rushed over his body. He tightened his grip on her arm and unwillingly drew her closer to him, trembling. He raised his other hand and grasped her chin roughly, tilting her face so he could gaze into her cruely relentless beauty. He moved his fingers over her open mouth as he knelt his face closer against hers, helpless regarding her parted, beckoning lips, her eyes closed and waiting for his contact. At last Obi-Wan lost himself and kissed her furiously.

He hungrily explored her mouth with his tongue, Zaleiha's body responding instantly with a foreword lurch against his. The kisses intensified, breaking only for desperate and hurried moves to change angles; gasping for breath. Obi-Wan swung her around and pressed her back against the wall beside the door, moving his mouth down to her neck as she raised a knee up along side his waist, wanting him closer. She moved her calf around his back and hugged him against her with her leg, leaning her head back against the wall in a passionate ecstasy as Obi-Wan planted a line of warm, wet, open mouth kisses up her neck and along the line of her jaw.

He moved an imploring hand up and against her face, loosing his last finger into her mouth. He cried out when he felt the warm wet sensation engulf the digit, raising his head to watch as her tongue flicked dangerously at his other fingers. The sight was more than Obi-Wan could stand and he dove again for her mouth. The kiss was ferocious this time, messy and hot, each one nipping and biting at swollen lips while hands roamed possessively over cheekbones and fingers snagged in tangled hair. Zaleiha let out a sensual moan, relishing in the exciting and simultaneously fearful knowledge that it was Obi-wan's erection, hard and unyielding, she felt pressing against her thigh.

Courageously, Obi-Wan moved a hand to grasp her breast. Zaleiha let out a small cry of surprise and ecstasy at the arousal that surged forth in her body from this simple contact. He suckled her collar bone as he began to rock his pelvis sensually against hers, fondling her in his strong hand. Zaleiha let out a soft cry with each thrust, clutching the back of his head and drawing his face into her neck, driven by a pulsing and surging somewhere deep within her. She wanted more of him; all of him and all at once. _B__ut..._

-But neither could be daring enough to take another step towards intercourse- not within the Jedi temple; not with their mutual fears of never earning Knighthood licking like flames at the back of their necks.

Eventually embracing this mutual understanding, the two padwans breathed deeply into each other's mouths and then struggled down from the high slopes of their lust. Frustrated and exhausted, Obi-Wan managed to surrender his passion and conceded to rest his head against her chest, panting. Together they fought to regain control of their bodies and breath. Zaleiha gently caressed Obi-Wan's sweat soaked brow, lovingly moving her fingers through his hair and shaking her head in wonder at the shear force of her emotion. After several minutes she giggled, looked at him ironically, and then laughed. He smiled and then laughed as well, bewildered at their current state.

"Something tells me neither of our masters would approve of us anymore." Obi-Wan spoke, straightening and wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"I'm _sure _you're counter productive to my training," she said, leaning her back against the wall.

"Charming." Said Obi-Wan, flatly.

"What?

"Charming, the word you're looking for is charming, not counter productive." Zaleiha burst easily into laughter and gave him a playful shove.

Suddenly, the two Jedi froze and turned their heads to face the door. Both had felt an approaching presence; Obi-Wan recognized the Force signature of his Master, Qui-Gon. He was near by.

He turned to Zaleiha and waved a pretentious finger at her. "Mind that you do something about those unwieldily emotions." She smiled at him as he turned, opened the door with a wave of his hand, and darted out into the hall; decidedly disinterested in being caught. In an instant the door closed behind him, leaving Zaleiha alone in the room's darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following weeks Obi-Wan was, as he suspected he would be, completely tormented. He restlessly fought a growing schism within himself; one part of him a devoted Jedi apprentice, the other lost in Zaleiha's warm laugh. In contrast to his closeness with her, he was feeling increasingly lonely in his temple regime. Despite his brotherly relationship with Qui-Gon and friendship with members of the council, his long practiced fight against affection and attachment left him isolated in their company. Now certain that he could not trust himself with Zaleiha, he made every effort to evade bumping into her.

That week the temple had been following closely the actions of The Galactic Trade Federation. It had been heavily protesting the taxation of the Free Trade Zone by the Galactic Senate, and there was talk of a trade blockade formulating around the planet Naboo. This would, regardless, come to pass in later months in which Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would be sent to attempt negotiations with the commanding Viceroy Nute Gunroy. At this time however, though he and his master had been considered for the mission, they were now being informed that Master Logus Shri and his apprentice Zaleiha would be sent in their stead.

A large Trade Federation ship had entered the inner core space territory and was requesting ambassadors for negotiation. Upon inquiry with the prominent Neimoidian leaders of the Trade Federation, however, the Jedi temple had been informed that the mysterious ship was acting independently of instruction and could not legally negotiate on Vicroy's behalf; nor did he have any interest in negotiations at this time. The Jedi council heavily suspected Sith influence and had decided to send a team to investigate.

Obi-Wan was visibly distressed. He and Qui-Gon stood together before the council, now being told that their mission had been reassigned.

"Forgive me," Obi-Wan spoke blatantly out of turn. " But I know the ability of Logus's apprentice Zaleiha. If there is a Sith influence or presence aboard the Federation's ship I doubt very much she and her master could handle it alone." Qui-Gon was giving him a level look, but Obi-Wan did not stop. "I suggest that you reconsider and send Qui-Gon and I."

"The Council has made their decision, Obi-Wan." Said Qui-Gon. "It is not your place to question them."

Patiently Master Yoda spoke from his seat at the center of the half circle of seated council members. "Patience, young Kenobi. Needed for greater things ahead, you will be."

Obi-Wan held his tongue and the two bowed before the council and exited the chamber. In the lift carrying them down along the outside of the council spire, Qui-Gon scolded his padawan.

"It is not your place to question the council's decision, Obi-Wan."

"I'm sorry Master, I was only thinking you and I could do the job more effectively."

"I know exactly what you were thinking and it had nothing to do with effectiveness." Obi-Wan looked at his master then, a confused look on his face. Turning and seeing this Qui-Gon continued. "Don't think I haven't noticed your overzealous behavior lately, Obi-Wan. I'm well aware you're struggling with something and I respect you for it; but so easily allowing your _worry_ to betray your actions and speak disrespectfully before the council is _unacceptable_."

"I'm sorry Master, it was not my place to question the council's decision." Obi-Wan issued the practiced apology and diverted his attention to the skyline over Coruscant as the lift slowly descended the outside of the council spire.

"Zaleiha is not your concern, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon added sternly. "Her safety is her own responsibility; as is yours and is mine."

"But Master, how can I strive to be selfless if I don't think of another's safety?"

"Thinking is one thing Obi-Wan. _Worry_ is another. _Attachment,_ is another. You_ must _train yourself to let go of _everything_ you fear to loose."

That night Obi-Wan was unable to sleep with worry for Zaleiha. He was intuitively sure of misfortune. The following day, in which she and Logus were to meet with the trade ship, he was sick to his stomach. He made honest attempts to meditate through it, but the feeling only grew. He paced around near the council chambers and eves dropped here and there in desperate attempts to glean any news that may have been sent back. Nothing. By evening he was possessed with a terrifying certainly that unless he did something, Zaleiha and her master could be in terrible danger, or killed.

Obi-Wan paced in his room. Furious with his inability to control his emotions, he slammed his fist against his desk and slumped into his chair. He rested his forehead in his hands and let out a small cry of irritation. He could ask Qui-Gon to let him go after Logus and Zaleiha. Just to see that they were all right. -He'd never agree and it was a foolish thought. While he tried to convince himself that his hands were tied, the sense of urgency only grew inside of him.

"_Fucking bloody Force!__" _he shouted a curse that would have turned Qui-Gon green as he stood, knocking his chair to the floor. Unable to ignore his instincts, he hastily dawned his robe and hooked his light saber to his utility belt. _What are you doing? _He asked himself even as he slinked discreetly to the temple landing bay. As he approached a single flight transport and readied himself to hop aboard, fighting an internal battle every step of the way, a voice behind him caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"A great battle, you are fighting, young Kenobi." Master Yoda stood behind him, cooly in the shadows, his hands rested neatly on his walking stick.

"Master Yoda.." Obi-Wan looked at him with an imploring look. "It's like there's..." Obi-Wan struggled to find his words, desperately wanting Yoda's help. "It's like there's something.. caged inside me, fighting.. and, stronger than I."

"Remember, I do, Obi-Wan, a young padawan years ago. A caged animal of his own, he had within him; pacing and wild; like a cord stretched taught and ready to snap."

Obi-Wan was watching him closely with increasing interest.

"Consumed and frightened, open the cage he did, and too fast and too dangerous, the animal sprang. A bolt of lightening that was quickly lost across a dusty plane, blind in its trail he was left." Yoda extended his walking stick to point at Obi-Wan. "You are human, young padawon. A one of you that does not fight something ancient and dangerous within themselves there is not. Fight it, you cannot. Free it, you cannot. To tame it, your only choice is."

"I don't yet know how, Master," Obi-Wan replied honestly.

"Sometimes Kenobi," Yoda spoke carefully, glancing towards the transport behind Obi-Wan. "..disaster it takes, for a lesson be learned."

Obi-Wan considered his words carefully as he watched Master Yoda turn and hovel away slowly, leaving him with his thoughts.

He turned and hoisted himself up onto the transport. "I just _know _I'm going to regret this.." he said aloud as he ignited the engines and then turned the ship to face the bay's entrance, thrusting it forward out gliding easily out into the sky of Coruscant.

Within three hours of leaving the docking platform Obi-Wan was nearing the immense Federation ship. As he neared its large docking platform, Obi-Wan was not surprised when the guns guarding the entrance opened fire. "No going back now, " he spoke aloud as he flipped on the ships shield generators. He increased his speed and spun several daring rolls recklessly towards the platform.

He crashed through the bay's atmospheric force field and, smashing through marching battle droids and machinery servicing ships and moving trade supplies, lowered his landing gear and skidded daringly across the platform's surface. Before the ship had come to a complete stop, Obi-Wan had opened the glass over his cockpit and propelled himself into the air. He turned several agile flips onto the bay floor, his ship colliding with a wall of storage crates behind him. Taking off at a run he sprinted for the entrance to the trade ships interior, deflecting blaster beams and severing any non sentient being that stood in his way.

Obi-Wan followed his instincts, heading logically towards the ship's bridge, searching for the familiar sounds of light sabers or battle. On his way he passed a large power structure and skidded on his heels to have a closer look. He made a mental picture in his mind of how to find the place before continuing on his hunt for Zaleiha and Logus.

Finally, he came to an immense shaft that ran through the ships core; it was the primary lift system. Bridges criss crossed the colossal tunnel and lifts zipped up and down its side, carrying droids and trade supplies. He heard light sabers colliding and rushed to the edge of the bridge, peering down into a seemingly endless pitt. Some levels down he could see two light sabers; one blue like his own and one a tell tale red, whirling at a dizzying speed. So. The Sith _were_ involved.

WIthout a second thought Obi-Wan propelled himself over the railing, softening his landing with the Force, and then again over the next, dropping easily some 15 feet and landing just behind Zaleiha, his light saber instantly igniting as he turned an agile flip over both her and her foe, a Sith Battlemaster, engaging him instantly. The Sith spun to evade Obi-Wan's furious advances, using his motion to plant a kick on Zaleiha's chest, hurtling her backwards and towards the end of the bridge. Obi-Wan intuitively increased the speed of his defenses for one to one combat.

The Battlemaster was well trained and kept Obi-Wan on his toes, suddenly planting an unexpected kick to his face, lifting him off his feet. Obi-Wan turned a back flip and landed perfectly back into combat, unflinching. In another moment Zaleiha had run back down the bridge and with a ferocious cry attacked the Sith a second time from behind, pushing him towards Obi-Wan. He back peddled, wanting a wider battle area than the narrow bridge.

Reaching the wider part of the platform the Sith turned three easy back flips to widen the distance between he and the two padawans, escaping from between them. Zaleiha and Obi-Wan attacked him head on. He jumped over low attacks and ducked over the heighs, defending himself fiercely and attacking with precision. In a moment of opening Obi-Wan punched him, knocking him to ground. He deflected Zaleiha's follow up strike and in a split second he spun on the floor and knocked Obi-Wan off his feet and over the side of the platform. He crashed onto a lower bridge, several levels below.

Zaleiha pressed foreword without pause, spinning her light saber with a furious passion. She foolishly spared a split second to glance in Obi-Wan's direction, wanting to know that he was all right. In that instant, the Sith took advantage of her opening and seared her once across the arm with his light saber and then extending an open palm towards her, blasting her with a force of energy which propelling her backwards and against the wall. She cried out as she toppled to the floor.

As Obi-Wan saw the Sith advancing towards her he gathered his energy and leapt, propelled by the Force, upwards and onto the bridge, attacking the Sith from behind, who whirled to meet him. Obi-Wan saber seared just through the first layer of the Sith's robe. Tiring, he whirled and moved quickly away from Obi-Wan, seeking a few moments of breath and a reevaluation of his surroundings and situation. Spotting a stationary transport lift on the shaft's wall, he extended a hand towards it and, with some effort, it groaned and tore away, electric wires flashing and popping. In another instant, he hurled the mass of metal at Obi-Wan, who dove out of the way in the last moment as it crashed in a heap onto the bridge, breaking through the metal platforms and crashing down into the black below.

When he stood the Sith was upon him and punched him across the jaw, sending him whirling and to the floor, his light saber skittering away from him across the metal grate. He felt the Sith approach and raise his light saber to strike.

"Obi-Wan!" he hard Zaleiha cry and raised his eyes just in time to catch her light saber and, in those last fleeting instants, ignite it as he plunged it under his shoulder, impaling the Sith behind him.

He sputtered and fell to his knees, dropping his weapon. Before he had hit the ground Obi-Wan was on his feet and rushing to Zaleiha. She was struggling to her feet and Obi-Wan took her arm and pulled her up and against him. "Are you all right?" He kissed her once before she could answer.

"Yes I'm.. I'm all right." She was breathless. "Thank you Obi-Wan-" He was kissing her again, then pulling her into tight embrace.

"Where is your Master?" He asked from over her shoulder. Zaleiha winced and her body shuddered with the onset of sorrow.

"-He's dead..." She managed, before a few dry sobs onto his robes. Obi-Wan rocked and "shhh"d her and kissed her neck gently.

"His death has lead to good outcome. A Sith Battlemaster is dead." He took hold her hand. "Let's get you out of here and inform the council of this mess."

She nodded and wiped her face against her sleeve, allowing Obi-Wan to pull her up and across the bridge. Obi-Wan fussed with the machinery at the base of a lift track on the wall. A lift whizzed upward from the black below and paused smoothly in front of them. The two padawans quickly boarded and rode the lift several levels upward, retracing Obi-Wan's path to the landing bay.

When they came to central power structure, Obi-Wan initiated its main computer screen and a 3D lattice projected a keyboard under his hands. He navigated skillfully through the system, and in response, the large power core unlocked several steal vices that held the ships power source: A collection of brightly glowing neon bars.

He ignited his light saber.

"-Wait!" Zaleiha cried as he severed the wires and cables which connected them to the ship's power grid. The lights around them faded and then repowered.

"The ships running on secondary power now," explained Obi-Wan. "They won't be able to exit the inner core before back up forces from Coruscant can get up here and arrest who ever needs arresting."

Zaleiha put a hand over her heart. "I thought you were going to hit the power core!"

"Are you crazy? That would have blown up the whole ship! -I'm in enough trouble as it is!"

At that moment a severed wire popped and sizzled and then caught fire.

"...I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Zaleiha, watching the flames. They licked the power core and suddenly a small explosion propelled the two of them backwards and out of the room, falling in a heap in the hall way. Alarms sounded from various directions. The two scrambled to their feet and took off in dead sprint down the corridor, crashing through collections of confused battle droids and panicking Thalassians. They ran across the docking bay and quickly climbed aboard Obi-Wan's flight transport,crates and all manner of trade supplies crashing off of its wings and nose as Obi-Wan powered it up and maneuvered it to exit.

Once facing the freedom of space, Obi-Wan launched the ship at full power out of the landing bay. Behind them the Thalassian trade ship suffered a large explosion and half the ship disappeared in a electrical blackout, hurling the two padawans father out into space.

Once the turbulence from the blast radius subsided, Obi-Wan anxiously evaluated the health of the enormous trade vessel behind them.

"Well..." he said to himself, rubbing a hand over his face and through is hair. "At least now we can be sure they're _really _stuck we're they are."

He set the ships auto pilot to return to Coruscant, dreading the moment he would have to explain his actions to his Maser. He rose and climbed down a metal ladder behind the cockpit, leading to a small storage and bunk area. Zaleiha sat on a small blue and sheetless mattress in the back of the ship, her face in her hands. Obi-Wan sat beside her sympathetically and his eyes fell to the seared tare on the forearm of her robes.

"Will you let me have a look at you?" He asked gently. "You got yourself rather banged up back there." Zaleiha inhaled deeply, scrubbed a dirty hand over her forehead and through her hair and looked at him exasperatedly. Her green eyes were red rimmed and shown violently through her dark features. The skin under her left eye brow was split and a trail of dried blood scattered across the side of her face, commingled with sweat and dirt. As was seemingly the norm Obi-Wan found her irresistibly beautiful.

"Frankly you're a _disreputable_ sight," he lied.

"Well you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself!" She hissed. It was true; Obi-Wan could feel the makings of a black eye throbbing in the left hemisphere of his face. He was sweat drenched and yet again soot covered from the debris and smoke from the small scale explosion he and Zale had faced only minutes before.

Obi-Wan let out a scoff of disgust as he tenderly explored his swollen cheek bone with his finger tips. "_So _uncivilized."

He rose and noisily began opening and closing metal drawers along the wall, searching for some first aid supplies. Finally he produced a metal tray and began haphazardly arranging first aid articles on it as he found them: a container full of bandages, swabs, antiseptic, and bacta. He heard Zaleiha stifling some small hiccuping cries behind him.

"Don't let it in Zaleiha," he warned her, "breath your way through it, don't give it the power to overcome you." He turned with the tray to see her clutching the edge of the mattress tightly with both hands, her knuckles white. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was nodding desperately at his advice. He tossed the supplies onto the mattress and sat again beside her. He reached out with a gentle hand and lightly caressed her cheek, catching hot tears on his thumb. "Remember Zale, remember what he taught you. There is only _this moment,_ and the living Force."

It was a fight too great and Zaleiha turned and collapsed into his arms, crying into his robes. After a moment she struggled to speak.

"Tha..thank you.. thank you Obi-Wan for.." Her words were broken between desperate sobs.

"Shhhhhh.." Obi-Wan caressed her hair and rocked her gently. He held her against him until his chest was soaked and, at last, Zaleiha was overcome by her exhaustion and sat up, not a tear or ember of energy left in her. She cleared her throat and avoided Obi-Wan eyes.

"My arm.. is, um.." her voice was hoarse.

"Sit back," Obi-Wan instructed her, moving her back across the mattress so she could lean against the ship's wall. He quickly loosened her utility belt and helped her pull her first tunic up over head. He parted her robes and delicately slid them over her shoulders, careful not to snag on the wound on her arm.

Covered now only by a thin bandeau wrapped across her chest, Obi-Wan could see the repercussions of a battle that had lasted from long before he had arrived. A welt from the Battlemaster's kick was forming an impressive bruise on her chest. Obi-Wan gathered some materials and swabbed delicately at the laceration on her arm; fortunately clotted from the searing heat of light saber. She winced but had no energy to protest. He applied bacta to the wound and then wrapped it lightly in gauze. Then he cautiously rubbed salve over the welt on her chest and finished by dabbing delicately at the cut on her eyebrow. As he applied bacta to the small cut he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He sighed, tossed the swab back onto the tray behind him, and then leaned against the wall beside her. He closed his eyes and lost himself in thought for several minutes. Then he shivered and moved to pull Zaleiha's robes over her exposed torso. She stirred under his touch and woke. When she saw Obi-Wan, his back and head leaned against the wall beside her and his light eyes regarding her sympathetically, she smiled weakly, and then winced at her growing aches and pains. She moved a hand across her body and into Obi-Wan's, spreading her fingers and entwining with his. She scooted against the wall so she was closer to him and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder, childishly.

"I'm afraid-" she coughed, her throat dry from crying. "I'm afraid to go back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan. Without Logus I... the council.."

"It will be all right Zale," Obi-Wan tried to reassure her. "you haven't done anything wrong."

The two of them studied their intertwined hands,moving slowly over one another. Then she turned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him from under her dark lashes.

"I think I love you, Obi-Wan." She said matter-of-factly. He laughed with surprise and disbelief.

"Zale, I.." He shook his head. "You and I.. we don't even _know_ one another."

Zaleiha didn't respond and returned her eyes to watching their hands gently moving against eachother. Then after a moment she looked up at him and said

"Will you kiss me?" When he didn't respond immediately she added "I want to feel something else. Something stronger than sorrow."

Obi-Wan had virtually no power under her green eyes. He moved a hand lightly up and under her chin and tilted her face so he could delicately place his mouth over hers. He caressesed her lips gently, affectionately moving his face over hers, appreciateing the softness of her features against his. A surge of warmth overflowed into his chest as her lips parted and allowed him entrance.

As he kissed her more deeply Zaleiha became flushed and her breath quickened, seemingly encountering a similar sensation. Her hands began to move over his arms and back, clutching, rubbing and pulling. They sat up from the wall and Zaleiha pushed Obi-Wan's robe from his shoulders and moved to kiss his neck . Obi-Wan let out a soft cry of pleasure as she gently ran her warm tongue down his neck, stopping to suckle gently at his collar bone. Her hands fussed with his utility belt, wanting to feel his bare skin. As she did this Obi-Wan rubbed his warm and calloused hands over her shoulder and up and down her arms, resting his forehead against hers impatiently and she undid the buckles of his belt.

Finally she spread open his robes, revealing his smooth and toned chest. She reached her hands in and, with her finger spread wide, clutched his sides, raising her head to kiss him deeply. She moved her hands over his warm chest, feeling the defined muscles and sinews of his athletic body. She moved over his firm stomach and traced a soft trail of hair to the waist of his pants. Obi-Wan breathed in sharply at the proximity of her fingers and raised his hand into her hair, tangling his fingers into the thick mass, passionately suckling at her lower lip and exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He rolled his shoulders and slipped his robes off and onto the bed, leaning forward into her and pressing her down onto the mattress.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair fell loose all around her. She was breathing heavily and the mere sight of her laying before him was almost too much for him to handle. He bent down and, clutching her small waist in his hands, kissed her with wild abandon, their breaths commingling in the briefest of moments between increasingly urgent, messy, demanding kisses. Obi-Wan broke away from her mouth so he could move down her neck, sliding his hands up over her ribs and cupping her breasts. Zaleiha moaned with pleasure and arched her hips up and against Obi-Wan's groin. He kneaded her breasts and kissed her chest delicately, weary of her injury. Zaleiha lifted her back just enough so she could reach behind herself and untie her bandeau, sliding it off and exposing her small and sensual breasts. Obi-Wan raised his head to look at her.

"You're enough to drive any man mad," he said, shaking head in amazement as he moved a hand over one of her bare breasts.

"Thank the Force," she panted wryly. "I'd be shattered if I were insufficiently equipped to coerce you."

Obi-Wan bent to delicately take one of her pink nipples into his mouth. Zaleiha cried out and his contact, writing against the mattress and raising a knee to wrap a leg around him. He rocked slowly and meaningfully against her and each time his pelvis grinded against hers she let out a small cry of longing.

"Oh Zale," Obi-Wan panted her name, the sound of his smooth voice filling her with warmth like a sip of hot chocolate. "Beautiful, _beautiful_ woman.." He raised his head and found her mouth, kissing her with wild, gasping, teeth scraping abandon, hands running wildly over one another, loosing fingers in sweat soaked curls.

Suddenly Obi-Wan raised his head to break the kiss, a desperate expression on his face asking her if she was ready to go farther. She threw her head back against the mattress and let out a groan of desire, pulling his pelvis against hers with her leg. Obi-Wan pressed his mouth against her long exposed neck as he moved his hands down between their bodies and impatiently fumbled with the lacings of her leggings. Loosening them, he tugged them town over her smooth hips. Watching her expression carefully as they panted into each other's mouths, Obi-Wan delicately moved a hand over her stomach and lightly over the soft curls between her legs. She let out a trembling cry and closed her eyes, raising her hips to press herself against his hand.

This was an area she herself had not even explored; growing up in a life of diligent sexual repression. Obi-Wan explored with his fingers, his breath increasing in speed and intensity as he discovered her warm moistness. He watched Zaleiha's face and listened to her sounds carefully as he explored, searching for the motions and areas that gave her the most pleasure.

Though Zaleiha was overcome with his closeness and touch, she longed to hear his voice make the same sensual sounds she was hearing her own make. She reached and fumbled with the lacings of he leggings, loosening them urgently with her fingers. Once untied and hanging loosely around his hips, Zaleiha reached into his leggings and encircled his smooth length with her long fingers. Obi-Wan gasped and pressed his forehead against hers, catching his breath and then groaning against her touch. Zaleiha thought the sound would drive her mad. She arched her hips into his hand and stroked his length, tightening her grasp.

"Oh Zaleiha that's.. _ahhh.." _ he moaned, filling Zaleiha's ears with warmth, his damp breath ot on her face. She felt herself reaching her peek and when Obi-Wan cried out a third time, Zaleiha succumbed to the wave of pleasure and orgasmed from pure arousal. Obi-Wan watched with ecstasy as he felt her body shudder against his, growing tense and then releasing.

Her limbs suddenly limp around him, Obi-Wan regarded her proudly as she lay motionless on the mattress, her eyes closed, her chest heaving with the exertion. He caressed her cheek and when she opened eyes to look at him, he felt a surge of warmth burst through the veins of his chest; a feeling of incredible elation.

"Obi-Wan," she asked softly, bringing her hand to her face to rest on top of his. "Do you.. need...?"

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, lowering his head against the matress and hugging her tightly against him. He kissed her shoulder and then let out a deep breath.

"I think that's enough misbehaving for one day."

Zaleiha turned her head so she could give him a worried look. "Oh, Obi-Wan.. you're in a lot of trouble aren't you?" He opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find the words. Zaleiha laughed suddenly.

"Oh _kriff_ but don't we make a fine pair of misfits!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please comment and check back for subsequent chapters :)

-foxomatic


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes out of Coruscant airspace, Obi-Wan's pocket computer buzzed furiously in his robes. He and Zaleiha had been dozing comfortably, wrapped in a sheet and in each other's arms on the transport bunk. He groaned and reached awkwardly over Zaleiha to recover his robes from the floor.

"Better now than in person, I guess." he said to himself, laying across Zaleiha and over the side of the bed. He lightly touching the screen to receive the transmission. "Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan! Where the Force are you?" His Maters Qui-Gon's voice.

"Well, Master, I'm.." he paused to asses his situation, half naked and half on and half off the ship's bunk. Qui-Gon continued before he could answer.

"-You wouldn't happen to know why the Trade Federation ship is in partially _extirpated_, would you?"

"Well, Master, as a matter of fact," Obi-Wan pulled the sheet of Zaleiha and around his waste as he struggled to his feet. "There was a Sith Battlemaster aboard the ship, we-"

"A Sith Battlemaster?"

"Yes Master, unfortunately," Obi-Wan glanced back at Zaleiha, who was sitting up on the bed, wrapping her robes around her. "..unfortunately Master Logus Shri was killed," he continued, a little more quietly. "Zaleiha and I fought and killed the Sith and as we.." he swallowed, choosing his words, "as we left the ship I tried to.."

"The two of you killed the Sith?"

"Yes Ma-"

"A Sith Battlemaster? Holy _Kriff_ Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan raised his eye brows in surprise. He rarely ever heard his master curse.

"Yes Master we killed him and I tried to destroy the ships primary power source so they couldn't escape." This was met with silence. "Master?"

"Obi-Wan, you've... You should never have left the temple without telling me and be damned if I don't have a lecture a mile long for you on proper discipline," Obi-Wan smiled, a little relieved at the way things were going. "But you trusted your instincts and they were seemingly correct. You've done well. -Now the two of you get back here so the council can decide what to do with you."

"Of course Master." He folded the computer back in his robes and turned to Zaleiha, who was buckling her belt around her tunic. He bent to gather his clothes and, before straightening, reached onto the bunk and rubbed Zaleiha's foot affectionately.

"Are you going to be all right Zale?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Are you going to keep avoiding me in the temple?"

"Well that depends," Said Obi-Wan, pulling his tunic over his head. "Do you think can manage _not_ to smile so often with that beautiful mouth? Maybe not leap into my arms the next time we bump into one another?"

"Only if you lost your voice to a smoking vice and gained several dozen pounds." She said, teasingly.

Obi-Wan sat on the bunk beside her and, wrapping a strong warm hand around the back of her head,tilted it so that he could kiss her on the forehead.

"You mean very much to me Zale," he whispered, moving his thumb affectionately over her cheek. "I could never let anything happen to you." He pulled her face closer and he kissed her lightly over each eyelid. "But we are Jedi _first. _We _cannot_ allow ourselves to loose sight of that."

"..And you are a terrific Jedi, Obi-Wan," she said, placing her hand over his and cooly meeting his blue eyes with her green. "-I think I'd like to be you when I grow up." At this Obi-Wan laughed and kissed her lovingly. Moments later the ship began to enter Coruscant airspace and he took his place in the cockpit.

* * *

Only several weeks later and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were standing before the council a second time, being informed of their mission to serve as ambassadors to the Nimodioan Federation trade ship to negotiate Viceroy's blockade of the planet Naboo. As the two were filled in on the details, a question was boiling inside of Obi-Wan; and while he held his mouth firmly shut the heat of it was threatening to erupt out of him at any moment. When the two were excused to leave Obi-Wan bowed alongside his master, but as they turned to leave his feet betrayed him he remained where he stood.

"Something you wish to say, Obi-Wan?" Master Yoda asked him.

"Yes. What became of Zaleiha after our return from the trade ship?"

Yoda folded his gnarled hands over the head of his walking stick and responded carefully, choosing each of his words with thought.

"Too much love; too much passion, in the young Padawan's heart there was. A pathway to fear, greed, anger and attachment." Lines crossed Obi-Wan's forehead as he prepared for the inevitable news.

"With no Master to guide her, and none who would rise to take her as their padawan, sent from the temple young Zaleiha has been."

"Where has she been sent?"

"-Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to silence him, but Yoda obliged an answer.

"Returned to her family in Alderaan, Zaleiha has. Inwards there she shall turn her thoughts, and, if another Knight to train her offers, so it will be, and if not, a new life, she will begin."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and then bowed, joining his master in hasty exit.

* * *

Six months later, on the planet of Alderaan, Zaleiha stood quietly in the early morning sun. Her eyes were closed and one of her legs was raised, the ankle resting just above the knee of her other. She breathed in deeply through her nose and the sound of the wind rushing through the grass filled her with a sense of well being, as it did in her childhood. She crouched low and raised her hands slowly and meaningfully over her head. She opened her eyes and observed a small group of young women and men mimicking her moves carefully in the grass in front of her. She moved fluidly into following motions, a dance of tension, balance, and strength. The group followed her movements.

Since leaving the temple and returning to her home in Alderaan, a small, modern town situated among the vast grassy plains which frequented her home planet, Zaleiha had tried in vain to keep current with her Jedi practice. She clung stubbornly to the hope that one day the temple would send her word that a Jedi Knight or Master had offered to take her on as an apprentice. It was a message that would never come.

Having spent near twenty years of her life within the temple, Zaleiha faced a great feeling of loss as she returned to her home, casting off her Jedi robes and trying to assume a normal life. Her experience in the temple leant her some celebrity status, however, and as she struggled to maintain her mediation and strength training, others quickly sought her out for teachings.

Her morning "class" quickly became routine and, as she became accustomed to friends and neighbors arriving each morning to follow her movements, she had accepted roll of instructor and made a modest stipend from regular donations. For several hours each morning she practiced focussing her energy and strength; though freedom lead to more worldly pleasures and she gave in to temptation to explore her more creative side. Many afternoons she spent sketching the flora and and fauna of her planet, and others she sat lazily in the rolling grass lands that surrounded her village, thoughtfully jotting prose and short stories as they emerged in her mind.

She had noticeably lost muscle mass, now a half year parted from her rigorous training and not uncommon confrontation of her padawan lifestyle. Her arms were visibly thinner, her curves softer.

Now, as was habit as she lost herself in the motions of moving meditation, a voice permiated the calm emptiness of her thoughts. It was a voice that called her "Zale," instead of Zaleiha.

There wasn't a day in which Zaleiha did not think of Obi-Wan. She hungrily snatched up any news that ever reached her from the Jedi temple; pacing by the landing bays every afternoon, scouring for any scrap of information that could have come for her; or any gossip that slipped off a traveling tongue.

The last she had heard from the temple was months ago; explaining that the Galactic Trade Federation had indeed formed an alliance with a Sith Lord. On their mission to negotiate with Viceroy, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had escaped an attempted assignation and, later in Theed, helped Queen Amidala escape from being forced into signing an unfavorable trade agreement with the corrupt Federation. Since then only silence and shrugged shoulders. Otherwise lost in curiosity and worry, Zaleiha quelled her thoughts of Obi-Wan, Logus, and the temple with work, training, and creative output.

No longer clad in Jedi robes or living hidden within temple walls, Zaleiha's beauty was a hot topic of conversation in and around her home town. Flowers arrived regularly at her front door. Strangers attended her morning "class" to look, or to flirt.

One morning, as Zaleiha quieted her mind and stretched before a movement mediation, she noticed a new face in the gathering group before her. As each passed by to wish her good morning and say hello, he made slow progress to greet her with what she noticed was a rather self confident swagger.

"The famous Jedi," he said, squinting in the morning light, offering her his hand. "I've heard much about you."

Zaleiha politely shook his hand as she studied his face. She guestimated his age around 30. He was undeniably handsome, with curling black hair, light eyes, and a rugged unshaven appearance.

"Rosh Crowe," he said with a smile, shaking her hand firmly.

"Jedi Apprentice," she corrected him. "Always nice to see a new face," she searched for the appropriate formality. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just traveling through, come from Aldera but city life isn't for me. Traveling the countryside, looking for work."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic and a damn good one," he said, assuming a self assured stance. Zaleiha nodded, partially wishing he'd go away so she could begin her class.

"Listen," he continued, "maybe after you finish here you'll let me take you into the city, Crevasse. We can explore together."

Zaleiha considered for a moment, noticing his yes. They were blue, like Obi-Wan's.

"Perhaps." She conceded.

Rosh did not stay for the class. Zaleiha pushed him out of her mind and readied herself to begin.

That afternoon, Zaleiha did not attempt to seek Rosh out. There was an urgent itch in the back of her mind that told her she needed to go home. Sure enough, as she stepped in, her mother stood from the table at the center of the room. "Zaleiha!" she cried excitedly. "News has come for you from the temple!"

Zaleiha rushed to her and snatched the parchment. It would be heavily outdated. For the fact that the temple even acknowledged her existence enough to keep her informed on even the most menial level Zaleiha considered herself very fortunate.

Zaleiha read the report hungrily, her eyes darting back and forth across the lines. Suddenly she gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

"-Has someone offered to take you as an apprentice?" Her mother asked, hopefully.

_Qui-Gon has been killed._ Zaleiha repeated the words in her mind as she closed her eyes in bewilderment. She thought of Obi-Wan. She wished she had been there to comfort him as he had been there for her when she lost her Master. Reading on Zaleiha was moved to find that Obi-Wan was now a Jedi Knight, all ready with a young apprentice, Anakin Skywalker.

The report continued with the depressing news that the Supreme Chancellor Valorian had been voted out of office, and closed with a familiar statement telling Zaleiha no one had come foreword with an offer to train her.

That evening, as the sun set over the plains, Zaleiha sought out Rosh Crowe and his eyes that looked like Obi-Wan's. She found him working in a junk yard on the outskirts of her town, engulfed in wires and machinery as he tinkered with the engine of an old flight transport. He looked up and smiled warmly when he saw her approaching.

"There she is! A good evening to you, Jedi Master Zaleiha!" he teased, standing a reaching a hand out to her.

Zaleiha smiled in spite of herself. "Apprentice, Mr. Crowe," she reminded him, taking his hand.

"May I take you into the city tonight, apprentice Zaleiha?"

"What can we do there?" She asked him honestly.

"Would you like it if I took you dancing?" Zaleiha's heart jumped at the offer. _Dancing!_ Zaleiha had never been dancing.

When she smiled Rosh returned the expression and said "I'll just go change my shirt. Are you ready? Can we leave now?"

"Yes." Zaleiha had a heavy wool cloak over her shoulders and pulled across her body. Underneath she still wore her simple stretch clothes; a leather strapless top wrapped tightly around her chest and loose fitting, comfortable cloth leggings. Half of her hair was piled a top her head, and the other cascaded down her back, a single braid wrapped around her forehead like a headband.

Rosh disappeared into the tool structure on the lot and then reemerged in a clean tunic, looking like he had quickly washed his face and hands. Zaleiha gratefully thought that he looked very handsome.

He took her by the hand and lead her around the shop, where a dusty hover bike awaited him. He swung one leg over and Zaleiha excitedly situated her self behind him, encircling her arms around his strong waist. In an instant and without a sound, the bike lifted above the ground and smoothly rushed across the plains, hovering just several feet above the ground.

A fifteen minute ride brought the lights of Crevasse into view; a hole in the ground aglow with the brightness of the city; like a volcanic fissure glowing hot with lava. Though Zaleiha had visited the city in her infancy, she had no memory of it. The roads directed them down the side of the great canyon, descending into the ground and into the busyness of the city. It cultivated a nostalgia in her for Coruscant, the immense city that Zaleiha had gazed down upon ever day from the temple.

The two followed sounds of music through the roucus streets, carved out directly into the sides of the great valley. The night passed in an exhilarating blur. Exploring her freedom, Zaleiha drank, laughed, flirted and danced. Rosh kept a close watch of her and never let her get too far away from him, consciously aware of every pair of eyes that followed her throughout the clubs and dance floors, all impressed with her beauty.

Finally growing exhausted, Rosh managed to pull her down into a booth in the lively club.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"I've been fairly preoccupied for the greater part of my life, she admitted honestly."

He was smiling warmly at her and holding her hand across the table.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Lei." she wrinkled her nose at the sound.

"Call me Zaleiha, please, I don't like _Lei_."

"It's getting late. Would you like me to take you home?"

"I think so," she shouted over the music.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Rosh lead the two of them out of the club, jostling around undulating bodies and dodging drinks held aloft on trays.

On the ride home Zaleiha rested her head against Rosh's back, the cool night air rushing against her face. He shouted over his shoulder at her.

"Did you like that?" She turned her head so that it rested on his shoulder and she could speak into his ear.

"Very much! But, honestly-"

"What?"

"I said yes! But Honestly I don't think I'll need to do it again, not soon, anyway!"

"Why's that?"

"I'm more accustomed to quiet," she shouted.

Rosh reached down and rubbed her arm.

"Me too!"

Rosh drove her into town and let her off in front of her home, a commonplace dwelling that was an eclectic melange of old and modern: mud walls and sliding electric doors, for example.

The two dismounted the hover bike and Zaleiha issued the expected hug and thank you. When she moved to step away, Rosh held onto her hands and pulled him back closer to him. He moved in to kiss her and, without thinking, Zaleiha caught her breath and brought her head back sharply.

Rosh searched her face for her thoughts.

"New to kissing too? I forget you're a long time temple dweller."

"No, it's just..."

"Afraid?"

"No! I'm just.. there's.."

"Ahhh I see..." Rosh brought up a hand to lightly touch her face. "Whoever he was, Zaleiha," she met his eyes earnestly, "he was a _fool_ to let you get away." Despite herself Zaleiha liked that. And his eyes _did_ look like Obi-Wans'. This time when he leaned in to kiss her, she let him.

In the weeks that followed Rosh made made himself a regular at Zaleiha's morning classes, lacking any form of grace or balance whatsoever. Zaleiha, despite her best effort, would often break her concentration and burst into laughter when, opening her eyes from a difficult pose, she would find him stumbling over himself or bumping into his neighbors. He was fit and athletic, however, so the more difficult movements and exercises which required practiced levels of strength he would, while others tuckered out, give an honest effort.

Zaleiha slowly found herself charmed by his persistence, general optimism, and ability to make her laugh. Most nights he would take her star gazing, or walking, as he courted her persistently, and Zaleiha was thankful for the distraction from thought of the temple and of Obi-Wan.

One night, while the two lay under the stars and Rosh had been telling her stories about constellations, he was kissing her, as he often did. This time however, he moved a tentative hands over her breast and shifted his weight so that it bore down her. Unexpectedly, a sharp pain snapped in heart, like a twig, and she broke their kiss and pushed him away.

Rosh did not complain or insist, but regarded her thoughtfully in the moonlight. At last he said:

"Lei, I'm leaving day after tomorrow." She turned to him with a look of irritated disbelief.

"And why are you only telling me now?"

"I only just found out yesterday," he explained. "there's good work repairing transports on Naboo, for those who can do it. And I'm the best. That's good money, Lei." he rested back into the grass and looked back up at the stars. "Besides I've never left Alderaan and I've always wanted to see Naboo." When Zaleiha didn't respond he added, "Would you like to come with me?"

Zaleiha turned her head in the grass and looked at him, surprised.

"Come with you? What would I do?"

"I'll take care of ya," he smiled mischievously. "The city of Theed is a visually stunning place, you'd love it."

Zaleiha had heard and seen images of the beautiful planet and city. The surface of Naboo was covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, and verdant hills. The luminous city of Theed was an architectural wonder situated over enormous waterfalls and glittering lakes.

There was an immortal adventurous and reckless spirit within Zaleiha that, despite her Master Logus' best efforts, could never be quelled. The unknown always quickened her breath. She agreed to go, and the following day whizzed by with goodbyes and packing.

Having lived her entire life with only the minimal necessities, Zaleiha had not the capacity to accumulate many commodities. She gathered her clothes, savings, and what few possessions she had in a medium sized satchel and before she knew it was in small but comfortable rented transport en route to Theed.

It was a trip of nearly 22 hours in hyper drive, and as Zaleiha prepared to sleep aboard the ship, she readied herself to give in to Rosh's advances. She was going to be _living _with him after all, she reasoned, and he was, at least, handsome.. and he seemed to care about her. At the very least there certainly wouldn't be any getting out of it.

When Rosh arrived in the small cabin behind the cock pit, he was shirtless and, thankfully, showered. He smiled at Zaleiha who had cozied herself into the sheets and begun reading. He mischievously climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Zaleiha pushed the book to the side and looked directly into his eyes. They looked like Obi-Wan's. Her heart oozed a small and comforting bit of warmth and she clung to it, reaching her arm around Rosh's neck and kissed him welcomingly.

She was wearing a slip and he impatiently tugged it down and off her shoulders, kissing the soft skin there and following the slip's neckline with his mouth as he drug it off her body.

He wasted no time in removing his pants after Zaleiha's slip. Having never _really_ seen a naked man before her in person, she was a little put off by the brazen sight. Rosh was, inarguably, very handsome- perhaps conventionally more so than Obi-Wan, but Zaleiha couldn't find those electric feelings in her when Obi-wan touched her that lost her in a rushing wave; effortless passion.

She diverted her attention from his nakedness and tried to arouse her self by clutching his muscled torso against hers and kissing him passionately. She focussed on his handsome features; his rugged dark stubble and curling hair, and his light eyes. Most of all his eyes. Just as she was meeting some success and beginning to enjoy her self, Zaleiha felt his hard erection stabbing clumsily at her between her legs. She was suddenly nervous.

"Rosh-" she breathed, "I'm... I'm new to this so.. so don't go _too _quickly.."

"Don't worry Lei, he assured her, kissing her forehead. "it only hurts a little the first time." Not allowing her a second moment to think, he reached down and guided himself into her. Zaleiha let of a yelp and pressed against his shoulders desperately. "ouch! Wait- wait Rosh not so fast!"

"Try.. try rolling over.." He panted.

Frustrated and now just wanting to get it over with, Zaleiha obliged and hoped for the best. She pressed her face begrudgingly into the pillow and allowed him his business. As he attempted to force himself into her a second time, Zaleiha grit her teeth and muffled a few cries of pain into the pillow, clutching and tugging and the sheets with white knuckles. He rocked against her backside for another minute, Zaleiha calling on her every skill to breath through the pain and patiently wait it out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rosh cried out and pulled out of her, grunting and shivering as he came onto her back.

He collapsed onto the mattress beside her, lazily reached an arm over the bed and, to Zaleiha's disgust, handed her his own shirt to clean herself off. Too tired to argue, she wiped herself clean and tossed it over the bed. Then she pulled herself under the sheets and clenched her eyes tight, wanting to forget the moment and escape into sleep. Rosh wrapped him arms around her and nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck.

"Thanks Lei.." he whispered, planting a few kisses onto her back.

But Zaleiha had already willed herself into a different space; one where there was only one voice, and it called her "Zale", _never_ _Lei_.

* * *

So little Obi-Wan in this chapter! Don't worry, he'll be back with a vengence in the next!

Thanks for reading, please review and check back for the next chapter, I'm heading over to a neighboring island for a few days, not exactly condusive to writing; so the next update could take a little longer. I'm guestimating a week.

-Foxomatic


	4. Chapter 4

"Focus Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted at his young padawan, tossing him onto the practice mat. "That's the same way you ended up on the floor the last time! -Learn from you mistakes!"

The boy pushed himself begrudgingly off the floor and readied himself to attack, glaring daggers at his master.

"You're angry Anakin, let go of it," Obi-Wan warned, preparing to take the offensive. "You're not going to get anywhere like that!" Anakin lunged at him, whirling his light saber with intense determination. The two blades crashed against one another at a lightning speed, Obi-Wan carefully observing his padawan's movements and shouted instruction as they moved about the training room.

"Watch for it, watch for it Anakin!" he warned, suddenly stepping in closer to the boy attempting to offset his balance. This time however, Anakin leapt agilely out of the way and caught Obi-Wan's hand as he thrust forward to push him to he floor. "Good Anakin!" Obi-Wan congratulated him as he stepped back and turned off his light saber. "Maybe you can take instruction after all, eh?"

Anakin smiled in spite himself. He was 13 now and growing up fast. It had already been three years since Obi-Wan had taken him as his padawan.

"I'm the fastest learner in this temple and you know it," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You've certainly got the fastest growing ego, I'll give you that." Obi-Wan retrieved a canteen from the bench along the room's wall and tossed it to his padawan. "We've been cutting into your meditation time. Go breath through it. We'll pick up in a half hour. You'll find you fight better after you've cleared your mind."

"Yes Master," Anakin bowed obediantly and left the room. Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and watched him go. He was growing so fast- all ready nearly matching Obi-Wan in height and halfway to becoming a decent sparing partner.

_All ready three years since I lost you.._Obi-Wan shook his head as he remembered his Master. Taking Anakin immediately as his Padawan, Obi-Wan had never properly dealt with his sorrow of the loss; giving every moment he had to Anakin, he had never had the space to move through the dark feelings that still rested within him, waiting to be faced.

He was aware that it was unfair to Anakin, in a way. He was often impatient and irritable with his new padawan, and he wondered if it times he did not associate his coming with the loss of his friend and father figure. Despite his reluctance in the beginning however, Obi-Wan conceded to an authentic fondness for Anakin, an unavoidable fatherly bond he was slowly developing for the boy.

Yoda had noticed Obi-Wan's irritability over the past three years and had from time to time discussed it with Obi-Wan, encouraging him to take the time for himself that was necessary to heal from his loss. The Force was very Strong with Anakin; as was his inclination towards anger, fear, and uncertainty. He was a delicate task, and Obi-Wan needed to be at his best to guide him in the appropriate direction.

That evening, after a second rowdy training excerise with Anakin, Obi-Wan sat in the meditation gardens as the sun set of Coruscant's horizon, clearing his mind. It was Yoda's voice that awoke him from his trance.

"Master Kenobi," the old Master touched him politely on the arm to awake him from his meditation. "A word with you, I would like to have."

"Certainly Master," Obi-Wan responded, visibly surprised by his presence. He rose from his seated position on the floor and joined Yoda as the two began to walk through the gardens.

"Obi-Wan, an old friend I have on Alderaan."

"..yes Master?"

"I should like very much like to be in contact with him again. I have written him a letter that I want you to deliver."

Obi-Wan looked at him with some surprise. A message delivery was hardly a mission appropriate to a Jedi Knight, but he knew better than to question to him. "Of course Master, if you wish it."

"You will leave young Skywalker here." Yoda instructed, stopping so that he could look at Obi-Wan. "This is a matter of great importance, Obi-Wan. I suspect it should take you.. five days."

At this Obi-Wan couldn't help but let out a small scoff. "Five days? Master Yoda Alderaan is only several hours away, I could be back my tomorrow evening-"

Yoda waved a hand to silence him. "Five days, Obi-Wan." He was looking at him intently. "No less."

Obi-Wan met his gaze carefully, making certain that he understood what he was being told. "..of course Master," he said with a bow.

The following day Obi-Wan instructed a disappointed Anakin to practice his mediation diligently while he was gone. The two spent nearly every hour of their lives together, and even such a short parting Obi-Wan admitted was a little difficult.

"Why can't I go with you?" Anakin demanded for the thousandth time.

"Because Master Yoda has the last word, Anakin, you know that. Mind your duties around the temple and you'll keep yourself distracted." Obi-Wan was donning his cloak and readying himself to board his transport. "..I'll admit I'll miss my half-size shadow for the next few days," he said with a smile.

Anakin gave him a playful shove. "I'll be taller than you before you get back!"

"As your Master I absolutely forbid it," he said, turning to board his ship. "May the Force be with you my friend, I'll see you in a few days."

"May the Force be with you Master." Anakin waved and watched patiently as Obi-Wan boarded the transport and glided out of the landing bay.

Several hours later, on Alderaan, the town of Zaleiha's childhood buzzed with excitement as gossip of a handsome Jedi Master in their midst spread from the landing bay and into the market place. After delivering his package at the docking bay, Obi-Wan had walked into town and begun asking for a name he had not said aloud in months; Zaleiha.

Eventually he found himself at the modest dwelling on the outskirt of town where Zaleiha had grown up. Obi-Wan regarded the beautiful rolling grass plains thoughtfully, imagining his beautiful friend growing up in such a picturesque place.

He pressed the door buzzer and was greeted by an older woman; Zaleiha's mother, he could tell instantly. A formidable beauty shown through the lines of her face, and her eyes held the same fierce green of her daughter's. She gasped when she saw him, immediately recognizing the garb of the Jedi temple. She bowed and invited him in, instructing him to sit as she frantically busied around her home preparing tea to give to the handsome visitor.

Obi-Wan waited patienly, his eyes wandering over the modest home. Apart from the obvious resemblance of her mother, there was no sign of Zaleiha. As the older woman brought the steaming pot to the table, she said

"I imagine you are looking for my daughter, Zaleiha."

"I am," Obi-Wan responded, graciously accepting a warm cup.

"Has someone come forward to take her on as an apprentice?"

"Well, no, I'm afraid. I'm actually just.. an old friend of Zaleiha's. -We were padawans together."

The older woman looked at him carefully. "Are you.. Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"I am." The older woman smiled and Obi-Wan thought she looked very beautiful. She reached across the table and took his free hand in hers. "I've heard so much about you Obi-Wan, I am so glad to meet you." Obi-Wan felt the color rising in his face, unsure exactly what she had heard. "I sincerely wish Zaleiha were here to meet you."

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink and his face showed it. "She isn't here?"

"No, not for two years. Not since she left with that awful Rosh."

"Rosh?"

The older woman looked at him then, looking a little surprised and confused. "She hasn't been writing you, or..?"

"No, no I haven't heard anything from Zale since I saw her.." His mind flashed an image of Zaleiha on the bunk of the ship between Coruscant and the trade ship, regarding him with her lovely eyes. _I think I love you, Obi-Wan. _

"Oh then you don't know a thing!" The older woman gasped, clutching at his hand. "Zaleiha left her little over two years ago with this man named Rosh Crowe, they moved to Naboo together."

"Who is this Rosh Crowe?"

"Oh he's terrible Obi-Wan! He came through this town with his chest puffed out and an ego a mile long. I warned Zaleiha against him but her sense of adventure wins in every argument."

"So they're living together on Naboo?"

"Not any more, thank the Force! She only stayed with that waste of space for.. oh, about a month, I think." She shook her head. "They were holed up somewhere in the city, Theed, and Zaleiha was beginning to work; you know, teaching her classes; meditation, movement," Obi-Wan was nodding with interest, all of it news of Zaleiha's life he knew nothing about, "and from what I could understand she was paying the majority of their expenses as that rat Rosh went from junk yard to junk yard working menial fix it jobs here n there."

I can't imagine Zaleiha with such a person!" Obi-Wan interjected, irritated.

"Honestly I can't understand it Obi-Wan! They fought all the time over what belonged to whom until finally, Zaleiha woke up one morning to find all of her savings and belongings gone. The rat stole everything and left, rather than admit to Zaleiha that he couldn't hold his own in the city and just let her go."

Obi-Wan was shaking his head, staring into his tea cup. "Theed, did you say?"

"Yes, shes still there now. Shes doing well on her own, actually. Shes a very smart girl."

"And what was it, Rosh Crowe?"

"Yes. May he be resting in a gutter somewhere," she said firmly, taking a deep drink from her tea.

Obi-Wan finished his tea and stood as he put the cup on the table. "I thank you very much for your hospitality. It was wonderful to meet you, I really must be on my way."

"Oh, yes, of course Obi-Wan, I'm so grateful to meet you and be able to update you on things." She followed him through the house and stood in the doorway as Obi-Wan raised the hood of his cloak over his head and stepped through the entrance. He turned to take her hand and thank her one last time before striding purposefully through town and to the landing bay.

Several hours later, in the hot mid day sun of Naboo, Rosh was doubled over as he reached into the innards of a large hover car, struggling with a pair of pliers as he wrestling with the guts of the thing. He heard his name being spoken behind him and he freed himself of the mess and stood. A man about his age, clad in robes and a cloak, was walking towards him.

"Hello there! Are you Rosh Crowe?"

"That'd be me."

"Well! It's a a pleasure to meet you Rosh!" Before Rosh had a moment to respond the man had punched him clear across the jaw, sending him wheeling and to the dirt below. Rosh scrambled around onto his back, bewildered.

"What the _Kriff _was that for?" He roared.

"A lesson a social polotics." Obi-Wan stated flatly, visibly disgusted.

Rosh regarded him with confusion for a few moments before understanding slowly dawned over his face. "Is this about Lei? _-I know you..._" Rosh growled as he pulled himself to his feet. "You're that Jedi who Lei still had the hots for when I got with her." Obi-Wan's face darkened. "You think you can just come out here and tell me what I can and can't do with my woman?" Without waiting for a response Rosh took an angry swing at him . Obi-Wan ducked easily under it, placing a practiced foot behind his ankle, and, planting his elbow into the taller man's face, sent him back into the dirt, sputtering.

Rosh groaned and rolled through the dirt.

"So uncivilised," said Obi-Wan as he straightened his robes and dusted off his shoulders, striding coolly out of the junk yard.

Minutes later, situated on an elegantopen air chamber room, resting just on the edge of the beautiful lakes and waterfalls that graced the city's edge, Zaleiha was shaking hands and saying good bye and your welcomes at the end of a meditation class. The late afternoon sun was glittering out on the water and a cool breeze was sweeping through the balcony and Zaleiha was anxious to enjoy the beautiful weather in the company of her own thoughts.

Something had been bothering her throughout the class and she was grateful for it's completion. A familiar presence; an itching sensation in the back of her mind of something.. someone, near by that she been able to identify.

She strode to the edge of the structure and leaned against the marble railing, looking out over the beautiful waters and, farther out, the roaring waterfalls. The sensation had grown to a relentless noise in the back of her mind. Suddenly, a voice spoke her name and she understood why. It was another who could use the Force.

Zaleiha spun on her heals and thought her heart would leap out of her chest. A Jedi was standing in the empty room behind her, and for a moment she did not recognize him. His padawan braid had been cut and his hair was longer.

"Hello Zale." Zaleiha rasied her hand to her mouth in disbeleif at the sound of his voice. She searched for her voice but couldn't find it.

Obi-Wan was partially paralyzed where he stood by the assault of her beauty. She was clad in a long silver robe that gracefully cascaded over each of her curves, her hair was down and hung in a beautiful wave down her back, crowned on her forehead by a silver, entwining head piece around the crown of her head. She looked more grown up. More like a woman.

Finally, he stepped towards her and took her hands in hers. Zaleiha timidly raised her eyes to meet his, those blue eyes she had so longed for over the past three years; those blue eyes that had lead her to Rosh; to Naboo, and carried her through the last many months with a fond memory of love. As he lowered his face delicately towards hers, she felt tears well up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away, a few warm trails escaping and rolling down her cheeks. Then, whispering against her mouth he said,

"Still as emotional as ever, I see."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss. A warmth she had not felt in years, save in dreams and in her memories overflowed within her. She clasped his face in her hands.

"Are you really here?" She was beaming, though she sniffed away the urge to cry with happiness. "Obi-Wan I.. I can't believe it's you!"

"It's me," he smiled against her mouth. "No worse for the wear. I'm just sorry I couldn't come sooner. I have a present for you!" He said, straightening suddenly. He reached into his robes and tossed something to her.

She snatched it up and held it delicately in her hands, were it a precious, delicate thing. "My lightsaber.. Obi-Wan how did you..?"

"Oh it wasn't easy," Obi-Wan assured her. "But being a knight does have its benefits."

She clutched it to her chest. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Where are you living now?"

"Here," she smiled proudly. I teach all sorts of things now, you know. Skills from the Jedi temple are surprisingly marketable. After I'd been teaching here for a while I saved up enough to just move into a space here."

It was a beautiful structure, a large complex along the water designed for teaching personal improvement; meditation, dance, exercise, combat, even art and music classes. Zaleiha, having the reputation of coming from the Jedi temple, had become a semi-celebrity and she taught multiple classes each day on mental and physical fitness.

"Will you show me?"

"Of course," said Zaleiha, taking his hand. She could hardly believe he was there; she clutched his warm hand in hers as though he could disappear at any moment. The two walked along a breath taking corridor, lining the exterior of the building and skirting the banks of the lake. As they walked, Obi-Wan said:

"I met Rosh, by the way. Charming man, really."

Zaleiha missed a step. "Rosh? How do you know about him?"

"Your mother told me all about him on Alderaan. She told me how to find you."

"..You talked to Rosh? Really? What did you.. what did he say? -Oh Obi-Wan I'm so embarrassed!"

"What? Why?"

"I was only with him because he reminded me of you. -I mean his eyes. His eyes reminded me of you."

Obi-Wan clucthed her hand a little tighter. He didn't like thinking Of Zaleiha with Rosh. Not even being so close as to look into his eyes.

"Well we got along perfectly, of course. I wasn't able to get your money back but hes a few less teeth now because of it."

Zaleiha stopped and looked him. "Obi-Wan you didn't.."

He couldnt help himself and cracked a smile. "Listen Zale, don't tell the temple."

Zaleiha couldnt help herself and laughed. "Oh thank the _Force!_You can't imagine how many times I envisioned going after him myself!"

"And why didnt you?"

"..There's a part of me that's still waiting on the temple Obi-Wan. I'm trying to be on relatively good behavior. -Oh but it's so much better that it was you! I wish I could have seen it!"

The two came to a large double door along he corridor and Zaleiha stepped forward to push them open. Obi-Wan was very impressed. Her front door was just along the edge of the lake, opening up to large double room, classically furnished as was the fashion in Theed. A screen guarded a claw foot tub up severl steps across the room, continuing to large, glass windows that curved around the room, letting in the sunlight and looking out over the water and more of the beautiful city of Theed. To the right was a small alcove with a plush bed, and the left a small nook for cooking. It was light, airy, and elegant; perfect for Zaleiha, Obi-Wan thought.

Stepping inside he asked "Aren't you lonely Zale?"

"..Sometimes. She admitted. But I'm very busy. And very happy, really. when I'm not teaching I write, or paint.."

Obi-Wan closed the door behind them and shrugged off his robe, draping it over a chaise lounge in the center of her living room. Then he moved to Zaleiha and put his hands on her shoulders. He moved his hands lightly down her arms, his fingers pausing to brush delicately over the scar from their encounter with the Sith.

"You're so beautiful Zaleiha," he breathed, looking into her lovely eyes. "More than I remembered you." He brought up a hand delicately to her face and brushed his thumb over her plump lips.

"I've been waiting for you.." she said earnestly, meeting his gaze. AS she watched his face a familiar hunger was growing inside of her and her eyes fell to his mouth. She stood on her toes and pressed up into his kiss, at last giving into the belief that he was there. No longer a padawan; no longer within the watching eyes of the temple; just hers.

She reached into his robes and clutched his strong waist, feeling the solidity of him against her hands, exploring the wartmh of his mouth and the smooth line of his teeth with her tongue.

She didn't know if they walked or if he carried her to the bed; she was only aware of the soft cushions below her and Obi-Wan's body pressing into hers. Their kisses grew slowly more desperate and demanding, pausing only to gasp for air. Obi-Wan moved his hand lovingly into the soft pile of Zaleiha's hair, breaking away from a kiss to breath in deeply her scent from her curls.

He moved a hand under her dress to caress her thigh, slowly hiking the skirt up around her hips. Zaleiha sat up so she could reach down and pull it over her head, Obi-Wan's hands finding the bare skin of her waist and encircling it between them as he planted a row of warm wet kisses along her jaw; slowly moving down her neck and along her collar bone, breathing heavily. Zaleiha loosened his utility belt and helped Obi-Wan pull his tunic over his head before parting his robes.

"_Mmmmmm.."_She hummed with pleasure as her hands found the warmth of his bare skin and toned torso against her hands. She climbed around him and pushed him down onto the mattress, straddling him. Obi-Wan gazed up at her, his chest heaving, taking in the beautiful sight of her above him. Her hair hung in tendrils around her shoulder; her lean torso glistened with sweat, covered only by a bandeau wrapped around her chest.

Likewise, Zaleiha looked down at the man below her with complete adoration. Slightly older now, Obi-Wan looked more a man than when she had last seen him. His hair was another inch or so longer, no more restricted to the short style of the padawan. He had the beginnings of a beard scattered softly around his welcoming mouth. His eyes were blue and his teeth were white, flashing at her through his open mouth, panting. With her fingers splayed wide, Zaleiha rubbed her hands over his chest, up his neck, and into his hair.

"You're too far away Zale," Obi-Wan breathed. "I want you down here," he reached up to her shoulders to pull her down into another long, messy kiss. Obi-Wan's hands wandered possessively over her body, caressing her breasts, rubbing her shoulder and back, and then sliding his hands down her waist so he could clench her round bottom in his hands. She was wearing small panties and Obi-Wan slipped his hands under them to feel her bare skin against his hands. Zaleiha moaned into his mouth at his intimate touch, and he began to tug them down her hips and over her thighs.

Zaleiha sat up so she could kick them off. Then, straddling Obi-Wan again, she started to leave a trail of warm, open mouth kisses down his chest and over his stomach, stopping at the lacings of his leggings. She loosened them impatiently with her fingers and Obi-Wan sat up against her so he could pull them off. He grabbed Zaleiha's face and pulled it hungrily to his, loosing her in a kiss as he reached down and felt for the inviting wetness between her legs. Zaleiha moaned against his touch.

"Oh Obi-Wan.." she breathed. "I want you so badly..." Straddling him, she pushed him back down onto the mattress in a furious kiss. She rocked her pelvis slowy against his bare erection, feeling the smooth length of it rub against her. Obi-Wan moaned and clutched tightly at her hair, one hand lost in the dark mass and the other grasping her hip. Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him and then rolled the two of them over, positioning himself on top of her. He cradled her head in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him closer to her; as close to her as possible.

Obi-Wan gently moved his pelvis until he rested gently as her opening. He watched her expression carefully and he slowly pushed forward, feeling her warmth envelope him as he slid easily inside of her. He pressed his forehead against hers and groaned against her mouth, experiencing her fully for the first time. Zaleiha rocked her pelvis upward to meet him as he gently moved in and out of her, relishing every inch of her. She pulled his head into her neck, clutching him against her tightly with her legs and they moved more quickly against each other.

Obi-Wan moaned into her ear each time her entered her, the sound of his silken voice driving her mad; edging her closer and closer to the edge.

"Zaleiha, I.." Obi-Wan panted into her ear. "I don't know if I can.."

"It's okay Obi-Wan, she managed between breaths and cries of pleasure. "I want you to, it's okay!"

Obi-Wan rocked against her quickly now, his cries and moans of pleasure stimulating Zaleiha almost more than the physical act. She let herself be overcome with the pleasure and felt the wave of orgasm wash over her; like a blinding light of ecstasy as she shivered and spasmed, clutching Obi-Wan against her.

"Oh Zale.. Oh Zale.." Obi-Wan was panting against the side of her face, "Oh Zaleiaaaaaahhhhh..." He moaned deliciously into her ear and she felt him tense with orgasm, collapsing against her chest.

The two lay together panting, Obi-Wan wrapped in Zaleiha's arms, regaining his breath. After several minutes, he rolled onto his side so he could look into her face. He stroked a hand over her forehead and hair.

"I've missed you, Zale. You wouldn't beleive how much." He said, regarding her warmly.

She reached up to grab his hand. "I've been worried about you, Obi-Wan. I'm just thankful you're here with me in one piece. The news I get from the temple.. when I heard about Qui-Gon, I.." she shook her head. "I was worried for you."

Obi-Wan caressed her hand lightly in his, his smile fading to a more serious look. He nodded. "Qui-Gon was.." he cleared his throat. "I was watching him helplessly from behind a.. a force field. He needed me to be there fighting with him and I.." he shook his head. "I guess I just wasn't fast enough." He looked at her and feigned a weak smile. His body shook suddenly and he shut his eyes tightly against the onslaught of sorrow.

Zaleiha opened her arms to him. "Come here Obi-Wan," she insisted. He leaned his head onto her chest and she held him tightly against her. "Now cry, Obi-Wan, for fuck's sake!"

Obi-Wan laughed weakly at her curse and almost instantly lost himself to shuddering cries. He clutched her tightly against him and wept, at last releasing the sorrow that had been curled inside of him all these years; a silent enemy lodged in his gut, like a thorn, waiting to be faced. Zaleiha patiently rocked and "shhh"d him against her chest and waited out the storm, caressing his forehead gently as he wept and wept, until at last, exhaustion replaced his sorrow. He heaved a great sigh into Zaleiha's chest, feeling like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

wow, how did that happen? I wasn't planning to write on this trip! I guess I was just too excited for Rosh to get punched! Please please please review if you have enjoyed the story and check back for part 5!

-foxomatic


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later, in the late evening, Obi-Wan and Zaleiha took a bath. Obi-Wan leaned against the back of the porcelain basin and Zaleiha sat in front of him, her head rested under his chin and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him in the calming steam and hot water. Obi-Wan had never had a bath before; and certainly never one with a beautiful woman in his arms, so he determinedly forced himself to forget all else and focus on this moment; peaceful and sublime.

He was gently petting her soft hair as she nestled into his neck. They had been speaking of the temple and Obi-Wan's padawan, Anakin.

"I half allowed myself to believe that perhaps when you became a Knight," Zaleiha was saying, "you would offer to take _me _as your padawan."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Can you picture the council's reaction if I asked?" Then, trailing his fingertips lightly over the line of her jaw he added, "..of course I entertained the thought. Can you imagine? Bowing to me politely and calling be Master? I wouldn't get through our first training session without breaking some serious Master and padawan rules of conduct!" Zaleiha burst into laughter and he continued. "The two of us would be kicked out of the temple within a week!"

"-for making love in temple elevators, practice rooms, and meditation gardens?" She turned her head to look up at him sweetly.

He traced his fingers over her lips adoringly, then laughed and added "..and libraries, and dormitories-" Zaleiha splashed her feet happily with laughter. "-and virtually anywhere I could get my hands on you.." He tilted her chin upwards and met her in gracious kiss that the two enjoyed patiently, drawing it out. Suddenly Obi-Wan said,

"Would you like to practice? -While I'm here?"

Zaleiha scoffed in mock sarcasm."Mr. Obi-wan! Must I remind you that you're only _three years _ahead of me?"

"And?"

"And I wouldn't be so sure you're entirely.. _qualified_ to teach a padwan of my level."

Obi-Wan clutched her tighter to him and she struggled playfully as he kissed her neck. You haven't had your lightsaber in more than two years," he said between kisses. "I think you're well over due for a tune up."

Then she turned her head to look at him and said more seriously, her eyes flashing, "Obi-Wan, I would _love_ for you to teach me. I haven't held a lightsaber in _years_. It was like losing an arm in the in the first months." Then, a little cautiously she added, "..is it allowed?"

"Goodness no." Obi-Wan said flatly. Zaleiha looked disappointed. Then he added, "-But, then again, I'd say you and I have already crossed the line when it comes to minor, temple misdemeanors," he managed as he broke into laughter." Zaleiha laughed as well and turned to kiss him happily. Then, thinking about what he said, she suddenly straightened.

"Obi-Wan,"

"hmmm?" he hummed as he directed his kisses down her neck.

"When will you be going back?"

He sighed against her neck before raising his face to look at her. "...a few days. -Three days, actually.. I can't leave Anakin for long."

Zaleiha nodded and silently resolved to push it from her mind. Of course she had known it would not be long. Regardless, she was excited by the prospect of using her lightsaber again. And wanted to avoid the inevitable subsequent question: _Will I see you again?_

"Can we practice tonight?"

"No, I want to make love to you tonight. And then sleep. -With you in my arms. I've never woken in the morning with someone beside me Zale, I'm very excited about the experience."

"Just quickly," she insisted, "-right now. Come on Obi-Wan, it's still early! You can't tempt me with something like that and then tell me to wait for tomorrow!"

"All right all right, but for pity's sake let me sit in this tub with you a little longer. I haven't got one of these, you know-"

But Zaleiha was pulling herself up by the edge of the tub and swinging her long legs over the side. "Come on Kenobi, you can do without such unnecessary luxuries! Now get out of there before I drag you out!"

"Anyone who deems _this_ an 'unnecessary luxury' has never had a bath!"

Zaleiha wrapped a towel around her lean figure and quickly stepped down into the alcove with her bed. She opened a sliding door along the wall to reveal her modest (but growing) wardrobe. She fished out her stretch and combat clothes and impatiently pulled them on over her still damp skin.

Seeing there was no stopping the flame he'd ignited, Obi-Wan begrudgingly lifted himself from the tub behind her and stepped dripping over the side. Zaleiha peeked at him and flushed, distracting herself with getting dressed. _Kriff, he is so beautiful!_ She mused as she wrapped a long swath of leather around her breasts. Though Rosh had been more conventionally handsome than Obi-Wan, she had regularly found the sight of him naked ridiculous and a frustrating turn off. Obi-Wan dried himself off and, with a towel tied loosely around his waist, began searching around the room for his clothes.

The moment he was dressed Zaleiha was handing him his lightsaber. "Come on Master," she said with a bright smile, tilting her head towards the door.

Obi-wan took his weapon from her and the two walked briskly back down the corridor and to the the large open air practice area where classes were regularly taught. Zaleiha trotted around the parameter, nimbly peering around corners and down hallways to make sure no one was snooping about. Obi-Wan was taking his place confidently in the center of the room, rolling his shoulders and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

Zaleiha strode to meet him at the center of the room. She bowed deeply and, with a thrill of exhilaration she had not felt in years, ignited her lightsaber; a blue bolt of pure energy buzzing and alive, lighting her skin with the warm glow. Breathing deeply and drinking in the much missed sensation, she swung the elegant weapon in two easy circles before assuming a ready stance.

Obi-Wan shook his head, igniting his saber, blue like hers. "It should be illegal to fight looking like that," he said, regarding her lean form, clad only in some slim, knee length stretch pants and a leather band wrapped across her breasts; the definition of her firm stomach and feminine shoulders glowing under the light of her saber. Her hair was piled in her usual temple style; loosely held up with one small braid wrapped around her head like a head band. The green of her eyes blazed fiercely from behind her dark lashes.

With one confident swoop Obi-Wan readied himself for her. "All right Zale, lets see if you've still got it in you. Try to calm down, your excitement will work against you."

Zaleiha hesitated, feeling the lack of practice her muscles.

"It'll come to you. Don't think, just do. Trust the Force." Obi-Wan urged her.

Nodding at the familiar instruction, Zaleiha moved lightly and quickly and with one graceful swoop engaged Obi-Wan in combat. Obi-Wan summed up and scrutinized her skills carefully, watching her motions and adjusting to her speed, accustomed to Anakin's movement and habits. Zaleiha was light and quick; Obi-Wan immediately identified this as her point of advantage and strove to exercise it.

"Come on Zale you're better than this, I've seen you fight a Sith!" He teased, increasing the speed of his attacks. "Use your body, use your environment!" This time when he swung his light saber horizontally at the level of her waist, Zaleiha felt her instincts returning and leapt into the air, turning a delicate flip over Obi-wan and landing behind him. He spun instantly and met her lightsaber just over his face.

"There she is!" Obi-Wan shouted exuberantly. "You're quicker than I am Zale, use it to your advantage!" The weight and balance of the cherished weapon was growing again familiar, growing in her veins and awakening movements and instincts she had long since let fall asleep. The two Jedi moved elegantly across the floor, sabers whirling at a lighting speed, the pair making a formidable and striking sight; a beautiful dance between two youthful and spirited individuals.

As Zaleiha grew more comfortable Obi-Wan wanted to test her abilities; to challenge her. He wanted her to see her limits, which he sensed she was craving after the years without practice. He swung his lightsaber in dizzying loops, increasing the speed of his attacks. Suddenly, he reached out and tapped Zaleiha lightly on the upper arm, exactly over the scar from her encounter with the Sith battlemaster. Zaleiha gasped, startled by the unexpected contact.

"You're habit is to neglect your right side," he warned her, retreating. "Complete awareness of the self. Leave nothing up to chance." Zaleiha nodded eagerly at his advice and quickly pursued him, pressing him into a heated battle, drinking in the exhilarating sensation of combat that was such a commonplace occurrence in the life of a Jedi apprentice.

As the two Jedi increased in speed and the complexity of their attacks and defenses amplified, Zaleiha could feel herself approaching her limit. Leaping, spinning and whirling her saber, she was surprised at Obi-Wan's skill. For the amount of years she had been training, she herself would not have been far from facing the trials and had amused herself with the naive belief that she could pose an honest match for Obi-Wan. She could see now how wrong she had been.

Zaleiha let out a cry of surprise when Obi-Wan suddenly stepped closer and, in an instant, grasped her wrist in his strong hand, holding her lightsaber over her head. Both Jedi were drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Obi-Wan shut off his weapon and reached around the back her head, clutching a mass of her damp curls. He suddenly pressed his mouth against hers in passionate kiss.

The heat and excitement of their sparring, leaving their hearts racing and bodies perspiring, melted Obi-Wan into and instant state of arousal at the touch of her lips. When she broke away she asked:

"And what part of my training is that, Master?"

"I think we need to continue your training back in your room." He said with ernest anticipation which made Zaleiha smile.

"I wouldn't have lasted another moment against you," She conceded. "You're right, we should stop. Tomorrow I'll feel like I've been hit by a space cruiser."

Obi-Wan hurried her back down the corridor and into her room, where, exhilarated and heart still racing from the high energy sparring, he tossed Zaleiha's light body onto the bed and made love to her; passionately drinking in her every curve, sound, and smell. The two threw away all reserves and lost themselves in the flood of lust and passion, making love intermittently throughout the night, forgetting anything that was not their passion; free from the temple and all restraints of identity.

The following three days passed in a blur of warm, chimerical intimacy; bathing together and talking late into the night; making love in the mornings and sparring in the evenings; experiencing in the short time what it could be like to have lived normal lives; to have lived like lovers.

Zaleiha learned that while Obi-Wan was deeply devoted to his practice, he could be either remarkably humble or remarkably pompous. Which, while it often pulled her strings, she admitted had its unique allure. Obi-Wan was, as he grew older, mastering his art of charm; of negotiation; often leaving her between wanting to strangle him and make love to him where he stood. He carried himself in a self important swagger that irritated her endlessly while the sound of his lightsaber, slapping against his thigh, or the woosh of his cloak as he tossed it over his shoulder before combat, sent her into a lustful swoon.

When Obi-Wan left Naboo on the evening of the third day, Zaleiha managed to kiss him gratefully and without tears during their goodbye. He did not tell her that he loved her and she did not expect him to. He would always belong to the temple before he belonged to her. She did not know when she would see him again; maybe years, maybe never. As she kissed him forcefully and embraced him for a final time, her mind was reeling and repeating like a broken record. Words she had heard her Master say again and again and again, rushing through her thoughts and mixing in the swell of emotions she felt as she let him go; nerves twitching throughout her body to chase after him. _There is no emotion, there is serenity. There is no passion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is serenity... there is no passion..._

As her lips moved desperately around the words and she watched him go, subconsciously she held her hands over her stomach. Somewhere, hidden under her desperate chant, there was a tingling awareness, a subconscious understanding that though he was leaving her, she had taken something from Obi-Wan that the temple would never have; and it was this quiet maternal knowledge that allowed her to let him go.

As the months passed Zaleiha continued her classes with a renewed sense of grace and empowerment. She had known love and given it in return; and this brought a new quality to her disposition that had gossip stirring through the hallways. Of course, a new sense of fulfillment wasn't all that was raising eyebrows. Zaleiha's slowly growing belly would soon be impossible to conceal.


End file.
